Rayos
by Sontemuka
Summary: El día en que Tamaki se encargó de disminuir el pánico de Haruhi por los relámpagos. Cada vez que hay tormenta, Haruhi sabe en quien pensar... y a quién llamar. Adv.: Últimos caps.: *Lemon* y *Posible yaoi incesto entre los hermanos Hitachiin*.
1. Trampa

**Rayos**

**Capítulo I - Trampa**

El día en que Tamaki se encargó de disminuir el pánico de Haruhi por los relámpagos. Cada vez que hay tormenta, Haruhi sabe en quien pensar. Edad recomendada 16 en adelante!

Bien, he aquí un nuevo FF escrito por mi… siendo los protagonistas principales Tamaki Suou y Haruhi Fujioka de la serie anime de Ouran High School Host Club.

Advertencias: En últimos capítulos, hay contenido lemon; por lo que con advertencia no hay engaño así que si no son de tu agrado este tipo de lecturas saltéate el fragmento en cuestión o por el contrario no leas este FF.

Dicho esto de sobremesa y sin más preámbulos…

Enjoy It!

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Haruhi se dispuso, como en todas sus horas libres; a pasar el rato en la Tercera Sala de Música. Más que pasar el rato… trabajar, ya que debía pagarle la deuda a Kyouya de los 8 millones de yenes por haber roto el jarrón más otros números que iban en aumento.

_Demonios… mi deuda no se salda más ehh! .- Bueno, a quien quiero engañar; la verdad es que me gusta estar cerca de ese montón de tórtolos_

Pronto se veía abriendo las puertas del salón. Un escalofrío le recorrió por la mano cuando tocó el pestillo largo y dorado de la puerta. Sentía un presentimiento muy extraño, por puros instintos femeninos; sabía que algo estaba pasando detrás de las puertas:

- ¡Yo pensaba que eso fue un invento tuyo para que ella se quedara! ¡Sabías desde un pleno principio que ella era una chica!

- Sí, pero las cuentas del Host Club está en números rojos; y si seguimos así tendremos que gastar de nuestros propios bolsillos para soportar los gastos… y esto sería inadmisible para nuestras familias.

- Kyouya…

- No se dice más.

Ella había entrado a la habitación. Había llegado temprano, evidentemente por la ausencia de gente.

- Hola chicos! Tamaki, Kyouya-senpai… ¿Dónde están los demás?

- Evidentemente, has llegado temprano; Fujioka. – Respondió Kyouya

- Haaruhiiiii!!!! – Tamaki corrió para abrazarse con su hija, olvidándose de la disputa anterior que había tenido con su Okasan.

- Ahh ya eres un pegote, quítate Tamaki!

- Okaaaaasan Okaaaaaasan dime si Haruhi no es hermosa, la hemos criado bien!!! – Dijo, restregando su mejilla con la de la chica.

- Si, Otoosan… pero lamento informarte que debes venir a mi lado un segundo – Exclamó Kyouya, quien ya había establecido sus fríos dedos en el teclado de su computadora portátil – Deberías ver esto

- Okaasan Okaasan ahí voy!! – Dijo Tamaki corriendo a saltos como un niño pequeño hacia los brazos de su madre; de una manera demasiado angelical. En eso, Kyouya había girado el monitor de su laptop para mostrar claramente un enorme gráfico con una línea gruesa y de color rojo que bajaba a medida que los ejes aumentaban.

La escena se congelo durante unos segundos, los suficientes para que Haruhi interpretara el gráfico, aunque a la distancia que estaba no llegaba a leer las referencias de los ejes. Tamaki quedó graciosamente con un pié en el aire y Kyouya se ajustó las gafas, reanudando el tiempo.

- ¿Lo ves ahora más claramente, Tamaki? – Éste se había puesto delante de Kyouya, enfrente al monitor para cubrir con su abdomen la importante línea roja, mientras interpretaba el esquema en la pantalla del dispositivo.

- ¿Sucede algo, Tamaki-senpai? – Dijo Haruhi. El rubio francés de ojos azulados padeció un escalofrío en la espalda. La voz de Haruhi estaba notablemente cerca.

- Sí, Haruhi... – Respondió Kyouya, sustituyendo a Tamaki. El moreno acabó de presionar un par de teclas sin que nadie se percatara de ello y mostró una sonrisa perfectamente disimulada.

- Ootori terminó por quitar cordialmente con una parte de su pantorrilla derecha la estatua de un Tamaki gracioso y de color gris que estaba frente de él y que no le permitía ver a Haruhi. Curiosamente, cuando Kyouya empujó a Tamaki a nivel de sus caderas; el ruido de cerámica de Tamaki rozándose con el suelo de porcelana profirió una leve incomodidad.

Finalmente, Haruhi pudo observar el famoso gráfico. En el eje vertical decía "Partidas ganadas" y en el eje horizontal estaban los días de la semana.

- Como vez, los intentos de nuestro Rey por despertarme temprano durante las vacaciones surtieron efecto en mi ranking de partidas multijugador online en el ajedrez. – Dijo Kyouya, viendo como le volvía el color a Tamaki.

- Jajaja lo siento Kyouya, Otoosan no le hará eso jamás a Okaasan!

- ¿Huh? – Haruhi veía esta situación algo ridícula, pero entendía porque Tamaki se había quedado en forma de estatua. Sólo él podría hacerle esas cosas a Kyouya sin que éste se enfadara tanto.

- Gracias a ti, me he distanciado del segundo puesto en el ranking por 69 puntos. Quien esté en segundo puesto ahora está más cerca de alcanzarme por tu culpa… pero no importa, discutir no solucionará nada. Vaya… parece que Hikaru y Kaoru ya llegaron.

- ¿Empezaron temprano sin nosotros ahh? – Dijo Hikaru

- ¡No nos dejen fuera de la diversión! - Dijo Kaoru mirando desde Tamaki a Haruhi y desde ésta a Kyouya, formando picaronamente un triángulo.

- Sí – Profirió Mori-Senpai, quien llevaba a cuestas a Honey-Senpai

- Tama-Tama! ¿Qué será la fiesta de hoy?

Y así, el Host club del Instituto Ouran empezó las actividades categorizadas como normales dentro de la Tercera Sala de Música. Siendo Viernes, era su último día en la semana de funcionamiento, ya que el grupo entero se tomaría el fin de semana para descansar y… para hacer planificaciones vacacionales a un lugar en donde curiosamente pronosticaron como alerta meteorológica una tormenta.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Y aquí el término del primer capítulo, algo corto ya que no quiero aburrir con uno demasiado largo. Espero que les haya gustado y subo el siguiente cuando reciba algún indicio de que alguien lo está leyendo, así que ni bien reciba un Review o de la contrario, cuando me aburra de esperar xD pongo manos sobre el 2do capítulo.

Salu2! :D


	2. Previo al Viaje

RAYOS

Capítulo 2 – Previo al Viaje

**Bien, aquí estamos con el segundo capítulo. Disculpen las molestias ocasionadas por el retraso al escribir. Yo también me molesto cuando leo un FF y veo que el autor se demora en publicar el siguiente capítulo. Aún así, mil disculpas y paso a explicar que mi demora se debió a una falla con la conexión a Internet inesperada.**

**Sin más demora… el comienzo del segundo capítulo; titulado "Previo al Viaje".**

NOTA: *Cuando hay una línea divisoria, significa un cambio de escena

* Cuando se observan las llaves [[[ significan una interrupción ajena al FF, cuando la encuentren se darán cuenta de lo que hablo xD

* Mis agradecimientos al usuario Gabe Logan por su Review y también a mar0000aim0000. Iré agradeciendo a otros usuarios que también dejen su comentario o participen.

**Advertencias:**** En últimos capítulos, hay contenido lemon; por lo que con advertencia no hay engaño así que si no son de tu agrado este tipo de lecturas saltéate el fragmento en cuestión o por el contrario no leas este FF.**

Enjoy It!

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

- ¡Haruhiiiii! ¡¡¡Vas de paseo con tu Otosaan!!! – Saltó Tamaki desde un estado completamente en reposo, una vez se retiró la última clienta del salón.

La aludida mantenía una conversación eufórica con los gemelos Hitachiin, la cual era inmediatamente escuchada por el rubio.

- No sé si podré ir, tenemos que preparar los exámenes…

- Tenemos todo solucionado, volveremos y tendremos el tiempo suficiente para estudiar – Argumentó Kaoru

- Sí, Haruhi; unas vacaciones no nos vendrían mal... aquí está nevando y al lugar donde viajaremos hay más de 30° centígrados, probablemente viajaremos seguido a la playa y ahí hará aún más calo... – Hikaru se vio interrumpido por la chica.

- Sí, sí…- Dijo Haruhi, comprendiendo el doble sentido de la frase y deteniendo al gemelo para que no siga comunicando su idea.

- ¡Temeee! ¡No le digan esas cosas a mi hija! – Saltó Tamaki nuevamente, desde la posición pasiva de escuchar la conversación.

- ¡Oh King! ¡Discúlpenos! – Dijeron ambos pelirrojos al unísono, conquistando a Tamaki. Sabían que le encantaba que le llamaran King.

- ¡Ooooh! ¡Kingg! – Exclamó Tamaki, y se sumergió en su cine mental.

3…2…1…

- Tamaki-senpai… - Decía una Haruhi en pocas ropas , tendida delicada y vulnerablemente sobre las sábanas pálidas de la cama del rubio en cuestión.

- No hagas más preguntas, princesa… - Respondía el rubio mitad francés y mitad japonés.

- Pero Tama… - Replicaba Haruhi, siendo interrumpida por el chico

- Dulce, te agradecería si me pudieras llamar por el apodo que ya conoces – Exclamó el chico

- K…? – Se vio obstaculizada la chica nuevamente al intentar hablar.

- Sí, ese – Respondió Tamaki, con voz ronca y seductora pero suave.

- Bueno… entonces… King – Haruhi comentó.

- Ah… dilo otra vez – Suplicó Tamaki, cerrando los ojos y abrazando a Haruhi contra sí, sintiendo como al escuchar cada letra de esa palabra un escalofrío de placer le recorría el pecho.

- ¿Tamaki? – Dijo Haruhi. Los hermanos ya se habían ido, concluyendo lo aburrido que se veía Tamaki con los ojos cerrados mientras dejaba volar su imaginación. Para los gemelos, esa película era una función repetida.

- ¿Ehh? – Dijo Tamaki, demostrando con su cara que aún no había puesto pies en tierra.

- Nada, olvídalo… - Dijo Haruhi, dejando al rubio ridiculizado.

- ¿¿Ahh?? Haruhi iremos de paseo!!!

- Ya sé ¿a Brasil no? Aunque creo que…

- ¡Será tan bonito visitar un país subdesarrollado! ¡Además es el país de la samba y la diversión!

- Etto… ¿sabes hablar portugués? – Dijo Haruhi

Tamaki quedó congelado en la mitad del salón. Había planeado todo, con lujo de detalles había previsto el lugar, los costos, la hora de salida, todo para que se asemeje a lo más perfecto posible; pero se había olvidado de eso… que apropósito es un ítem bastante importante.

- Emm… Okaaaasan, okaaasan!!!

- Nos hospedaremos en la casa veraniega que mi familia tiene en Brasilia, la capital. Allí tenemos traductores locales a nuestra disposición. La casa está deshabitada, a excepción de las personas encargadas del mantenimiento de la estancia; quienes no nos molestarán cuando lleguemos.

- ¡Entonces está todo listo para partir, Kyo-kun!

- Sí, Honey-senpai. Respondió el aludido

- Pero… yo…

- No te preocupes, ya he hablado con tu padre y él te permite ir con nosotros. Cubriremos tus gastos. Apropósito, Tamaki…

- Pero… - Haruhi está siendo completamente ignorada en la conversación.

- ¿Qué sucede, Okaasan? – Dijo Tamaki de manera extremadamente sensual, girándose para ver a Kyouya mientras se acomodaba el pelo con su mano izquierda.

- Me temo que debí aclararle al padre de Haruhi que tú no irías con nosotros para que cediera - Explicó el moreno, acomodando sus lentes con el dedo índice de su mano derecha, de manera tal que el reflejo de sus gafas no dejaran ver sus ojos. Visto que Tamaki carecía de palabras, Kyouya siguió explayándose. – Tienes suerte, a pesar de los fondos rojos con los que cuenta el Club he conseguido un avión personal de los varios con los que cuenta mi familia y podremos viajar prácticamente sin inconvenientes.

- ¡Tendrás que esconderte en el portaequipajes, Tama-Tama! – Dijo de una manera espontánea e inocente Honey-senpai, característica de él. Kyouya y su orgullo se vieron heridos cuando el pequeño rubio, permitido por su dulce y graciosa inocencia; concluyó sin que Kyouya pudiera disfrutar del momento.

- ¿Y eso porqué? – Preguntó el aclamado King, sin entender aún.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[

- ¿Kingg? ¿¿Kinggg? ¡Amo que me llamen King! – Dijo Tamaki dirigiéndose a la narradora, o sea yo …

- ¡Ya, salte de encima! ¡Déjame continuar! – Mientras regreso mis manos al teclado.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[

- Sencillo, Senpai – Dijeron los hermanos acercándose simétricamente frente a Tamaki – Ranka-san quiere acompañar a su hija y despedirla en el aeropuerto.

- ¿Y… pero… porqué en el portaequipajes? ¿No puedo subir antes al avión?

- No, porque… bueno, simplemente lo haces así o no vas con nosotros – Dijeron Hikaru y Kaoru con una sonrisa diabólica. Querían que Tamaki se rebajara a ese punto.

- ¡Está bien, todo por viajar con mi querida hija! – Exclamó el rubio, alzando un puño cerrado al aire mientras daba salto elegante, en señal de victoria.

- No quiero ir – Se hizo notar Haruhi, quien había intentado intervenir en distintas ocasiones pero no encontraba el momento.

- ¿Cómo que no quieres ir? – Dijo Tamaki humildemente, transformando su cara a una de cachorrito herido.

- No quiero ir – Reiteró Haruhi, dándose la vuelta; saliendo del salón y cerrando la puerta tras sí. Debido al silencio e impacto en los presentes, el sutil ruido que ocasionó la puerta fue interpretado por un violento portazo.

- ¡Espera, Haruhi! – Gritó Tamaki, siendo detenido por Mori-senpai en media carrera. Éste lo tomó por el hombro y con eso bastó para impedirle ir tras Tamaki, dirigiéndole a la vez una mirada autoritaria.

El rubio entendió que lo mejor era dejar a la chica sola. Tendría sus razones para negarse al viaje y para reaccionar así. Si quería estar sola, así debía ser. Eso no impediría que mas tarde volvieran a insistirle, tampoco impediría que le preguntase porqué reaccionó de esa manera.

Algo de lo que no se percató ninguno de los presentes, es que Kyouya había desaparecido. Esto no es raro ya que se han olvidado de su presencia hasta en el centro de una zona urbana totalmente desconocida, cuando Tamaki se lo llevó sobre su espalda al centro comercial.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El moreno de ojos café oscuro predijo la reacción de Haruhi y la esperaba en las afueras de la Tercera Sala de Música. A diez metros aproximados en el pasillo en el cual concluía dicho salón, se ubicaba una bifurcación (otro pasillo que cortaba con el mismo pasillo en el cual se encontraba la puerta a la Tercera Sala de Música) estaba Kyouya apoyado en la pared, justo debajo de una estatua que le servía de escondite debido a la sombra que caía encima suyo. Allí estaba él, con su pierna izquierda flexionada para apoyar la planta de su pie izquierdo en la pared; su codo derecho apoyado en la palma de su mano izquierda; la cual estaba a nivel de su torso. El dedo índice particularmente sosteniendo la sección media de sus lentes, haciendo una axonometría perfecta: dividiendo su cara en una simetría perfecta.

Estando en esta posición, observó correr a Haruhi por el pasillo que estaba a su izquierda. Sin prisa, se liberó de dicha pose y caminó sutilmente hasta la habitación más próxima.

Omitiendo la lógica, dedujo a donde fue a parar la chica. Abrió las puertas del salón para cerrarlas nuevamente. Una vez dentro, ubicó la silueta de Haruhi; la cual estaba postrada sobre un banco de clases. La habitación estaba oscura y silenciosa. Ya todos los alumnos y profesores se habían regresado a sus casas, esto incluía probablemente a los demás miembros del Host Club; así como probablemente a una hora tardía, Tamaki razonaría que en cierto momento perdió de vista a su Okaasan.

- ¿Q-Quíen está ahí? – Titubeó Haruhi. Su voz denotaba su pena, desesperación y angustia. Por obviedad se encontraba llorando. Ella no alcanzaba a ver quién era el intruso que había invadido su espacio. - ¿Qué quieres? – insistió nuevamente, sin escuchar respuesta alguna del extraño.

- ¿Puedo hacerte cambiar de opinión? – Kyouya fue al grano. Su pregunta no fue "¿A que se debió tu reacción?" porque no le convenía. No quería que pareciese tan calculador, frío e insensible ante los ojos de Haruhi, ante una mujer. No porque fuera ella, sino porque no dejaría su caballerosidad de lado; y para evitar ese tema que le correspondía averiguar a Tamaki; se limitó a solucionar la temática del viaje.

- ¿Kyouya? – Cuestionó Haruhi. Le sorprendió que fuera él quien estuviera allí, no lo había visto seguirla en ningún momento.

- Sería una lástima que no asistieras con nosotros al viaje. Ya están reservados los gastos de cada uno. – Finalizó Kyouya fríamente. Pensó persuadir a Haruhi de esa manera, a la manera típica y mecánica característica de él. Dicho esto, se retiró del salón dejando a una Haruhi pensativa; no sin antes despedirse; con un "Nos vemos" algo vulgar. Sabía que la chica sería capaz de realizar cualquier hazaña por más en desacuerdo que esté con tal de no ocasionarle problemas a sus amigos. Era predecible que ella cedería a ir con ellos a Brasil después de haber oído las palabras del moreno.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Zzzzz… - Tamaki dormía plácidamente, para despertar varias horas pasada la medianoche y recordar vagamente lo que había pasado el anterior día con Haruhi. Recordó borrosamente la dudosa ausencia de su Okaasan, pero se rindió al sueño antes de poder procesar los datos.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Bien, espero que les haya gustado. Cualquier comentario, crítica, crítica constructiva, o cualquier cosa que quieran decirme las pueden escribir en las Reviews. Acepto sugerencias. Y sí, quizá este capítulo trató más de Kyouya y Haruhi que de Tamaki y Haruhi; pero es que no podía evitar darle un primer lugar a Kyouya, mi personaje favorito de la serie... en este caso es él quien está detras de todo y bueno, para que contar spoilers xD pero no olvido que el FF es de HaruhiXTamaki. Salu2! y hasta otro episodio. Por cierto, el tercer capítulo hablará concretamente del viaje que experimentan los chicos una vez en el avión; y de un "accidente" que tienen Haruhi con Tamaki en el portaequipajes...


	3. Portaequipajes

RAYOS

Capítulo 3 – Portaequipajes

Bien, aquí estamos con el tercer capítulo. Disculpen las molestias ocasionadas por el retraso al escribir. Yo también me molesto cuando leo un FF y veo que el autor se demora en publicar el siguiente capítulo..

Prometo no demorar más de lo estipulado la publicación del los capítulos. Como compensación, aquí les entrego dos capítulos casi seguidos. Mañana publico el capítulo siguiente.

Advertencias: En últimos capítulos, hay contenido lemon; por lo que con advertencia no hay engaño así que si no son de tu agrado este tipo de lecturas saltéate el fragmento en cuestión o por el contrario no leas este FF.

Disclaimer: (No lo creo necesario, pero por si las moscas…) Ouran High School Host Club obviamente no me pertenece, a excepción de Kyouya Ootori xD

Enjoy It!

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

- ¡Mi hija viajará a otro continente! ¡Qué emoción! Tu madre estaría tan contenta… - Dijo una Ranka-san completamente feliz

- Ya, papá por favor; solo será una semana… no me pasará nada y… no, ¡no me olvidé de nada! – Argumentó Haruhi cuando vio como su padre escudriñaba la maleta de su hija en busca de algo que no estaba pero que debería de estar.

- ¿Ropa interior? ¿Traje de baño? ¿Jabón? ¿Cepillo dental? ¿Tus cositas femeninas? Ya sabes de que hablo, por las dudas…

- Si, eso lo llevo; Si, aunque no me gusta meterme al agua y lo sabes… No papá, el jabón nos lo dejan en el baño los sirvientes, el cepillo también, el dentífrico por si preguntas también nos lo regalan y… ¡basta de preguntas! Llevo todo lo que necesito, gracias. Intentó concluir Haruhi, quien no podía evitar sentirse sofocada por una persona que intentaba ser su padre y su madre a la vez y que para mejor tenía características de ser sobre protectora y algo tediosa.

- Haruhi, presta atención a esto – Aclaró el padre de la chica – Ten cuidado con esos chicos, a pesar de que no vaya el rubio ese; serás la única mujer entre un grupo de chicos y… bueno…

- Papá, no te preocupes; confío en ellos y jamás me harían nada que yo no quisiera. ¡Te cuidas! – Exclamó Haruhi al sentir la bocina de la limusina negra con el símbolo que caracterizaba a la familia Ootori. Saludó a su padre y…

- Espera, ¿acaso te olvidas que iré contigo hasta el avión? – Dijo Ranka-san

- Disculpa, tienes razón jeje – Haruhi intentó escabullirse de su padre pero no lo logró. Le provocaba vergüenza como a cualquier adolescente de su edad que su padre le acompañase, aunque se tratara de viajar con sus mejores amigos y aunque fuera lo más natural del mundo.

*******************************************************************************************************************

- Pronto, Haruhi subió al vehículo. Observó que era la última a quien pasaban a buscar ya que estaban todos dentro de…

- Woww que limusina!

- Oye! No me interrumpas – Dice la narradora

- ¡Bueno, es que… mira esta limusina! Por fuera está genial pero por dentro parece una habitación completa…

- Mmmphh…

******************************************************************************************************************

Haruhi se encontraba en una especie de Suite Premium VIP. En torno al centro de los asientos; los cuales por cierto, estaban recubiertos con la mejor tela; había una mesa de té que con un simple presionar de un botón se convertía en una mini mesa de pool. Cerca de las ventanas se encontraban un par de botones que señalaban la aparición de televisores y sobre sus cabezas estaba la toma de aire que se habría con el sonido que producían las palmas al estrecharse. El capó del coche era elegante, con líneas que jugaban con el metal.

- ¡Llegó Haruhi! – Dijeron los gemelos y aplaudieron al unísono, haciendo que la toma de aire enloqueciera.

- Bienvenidas… - Dijo Kyouya calmadamente – ¡Ustedes dos ya paren! – Diciendo esto último para los hermanos.

- Hola… - Profirió Haruhi, notando la ausencia de un personaje particular - ¿y Tama…?

- ¡Kyouuuya-san! ¿Puedes esperarme un segundito que me acabo de olvidar de algo? ¡No tardo! – Gritó el padre de Haruhi

- Sí, no hay problema… - Se explicó el moreno, quien se dirigió a Haruhi una vez que Ranka-san ya estaba lejos. – Tamaki está… digamos que está cuidando las maletas en el compartimiento trasero.

- Aire… Aire – Pedía con voz ronca y debilitada el rubio que se encontraba comprimido en el resumido espacio que quedaba disponible para él en el maletero; mientras sacaba su teléfono celular para llamar a su Okaasan.

Mientras, la madre de Haruhi ya estaba en el auto y este ya estaba en marcha. Kyouya estaba cerca de la puerta; mirando por la ventana; cuando se escucha la música característica que todos los miembros del Host Club reconocían. Los hermanos estaban al lado de Kyouya y entre medio de ambos pelirrojos estaba Haruhi. Al lado del otro gemelo estaba Ranka-san y juntos estaban Hooney-senpai y Mori-senpai, este último sosteniendo al primero sobre sus piernas.

- ¿Qué? – Respondió Kyouya, sabiendo quien era quien efectuaba el llamado.

- ¡Aire… aire… me quedo sin aire! – Dijo un exagerado Tamaki.

- Es imposible que falte oxígeno ahí, según mis cálculos lo que debe de hacer ahí es calor; no carencia de oxígeno. ¡Adiós! – Culminó para terminar apagando su celular y esbozar una sonrisa maliciosa. La verdad era que sólo faltaban un par de minutos para llegar al aeropuerto.

- ¡Llegamos! – Dijeron los gemelos Hitachiin al unísono. Bajaron sosteniendo a Haruhi por los hombros, uno de cada lado empujándola a la escalera del avión.

- ¡Adiós Hija! ¡Cuídate! ¡Tráeme un recado! – Dijo al bajarse del coche. Kyouya se bajó de último y le dijo a Ranka-san que el coche la alcanzaría hasta su casa de nuevo. Lo que ella no sabía, era que el rubio, aquel apuesto rubio mitad francés mitad japonés que atentaba contra la inocencia de su hija; ya se había bajado y ya estaba en el portaequipajes del avión. En realidad había sido transportado por Mori-senpai sobre los hombros.

Ya todos en el avión, notaron el placer de viajar sobre los asientos mullidos y confortables. Cada uno tenía asiento individual, era primera clase y cada uno tenía todas las comodidades, una botella del mejor Champagne, una copa, aperitivos y una pantalla táctil desplegable que salía desde debajo del posa brazos del asiento.

-La comodidad y el confort de presionarse contra el asiento a medida que el avión tomaba altitud y despegaba era inigualable para Haruhi. Los demás pasaban ese detalle por alto, ya que no era la primera vez que viajaban en avión. Sin embargo, un Tamaki algo despeinado no disfrutaba de lo mismo.

Lo primero que hizo el rubio fue despertarse arrojado sobre las maletas, para después sentir el ruido de las turbinas de la aeronave y presentir que iba a suceder.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Oh no… Haruhi!!! Okaaasaan! Chicos!!! Ayuda!!! – Gritó inútilmente el rubio, al cual sus ojos lloraban graciosamente como cataratas.

Así el vehículo ascendió haciendo que Tamaki se resbalara y diera contra una pared metálica, terminara en el piso, se revolcara con las maletas y finalmente descansara algo deformado aplastado por algunas maletas. Todo este ruido hubiese sido escuchado si no fuese porque los gemelos pusieron música a un volumen relativamente alto.

El rubio se incorporó minutos después de que el avión se haya estabilizado. Tenía el pelo desmarañado, la piel sudorosa, la cremallera semi-abierta, el cinturón desajustado y los botones de su camisa blanca desabotonados. Se dejó descansar sentado sobre una maleta, tratando de no descomponerse, no quería marearse hasta vomitar; era lo único que le faltaba.

- ¡¡Genial!! – Dijo Honey-senpai al escuchar la voz del piloto del avión de la familia Ootori al decir que este era el momento adecuado para quienes quisieran pararse para ir al baño, o pasar a las demás habitaciones de entretenimiento del avión.

- Kyouya y Mori-senpai, acompañados por honey-senpai fueron al salón de juegos de azar, semejante a un casino; mientras que los gemelos presionaban a Haruhi para llevarla al salón de juegos y consolas.

- ¡Esperen, tengo que ir al baño! – Dijo Haruhi, quien realmente necesitaba de urgencia ir al baño.

- Está bien, nosotros estaremos en la sala de juegos. – Dijo Hikaru.

- ¿No quieres que te acompañe? – Dijo aterradoramente Kaoru.

- No, gracias; ya sé donde están los servicios... – Dijo la chica, señalando dos puertas que separaban los servicios para hombres y mujeres.

- Haruhi corrió hacia el baño correspondiente y tranco la puerta, asegurándose de que la etiqueta corrediza de "ocupado" quedara visible.

Unos veinte minutos después, ella salió; para encontrarse con una puerta que no había sido vista antes. Esta tenía una pequeña señalización que decía "Al Portaequipajes – Sólo Personal Autorizado". Haruhi probó la cerradura metálica de la puerta y para su sorpresa estaba abierta. Ahora que lo recordaba; vería si podía encontrar su equipaje, ya que tenía unas golosinas y quería comerlas para pasar el tiempo.

*******************************************************************************************************************

- Por lo visto, te has olvidado de avisarle a Tamaki que la puerta hacia su salvación estaba abierta, Kyouya… - Dice la narradora

- … - Respuesta típica de desinterés del moreno

- Ahora que lo pienso, es poco probable que te olvides de algo… entonces… ¿por qué lo hiciste? – Insiste la narradora

- Porque era predecible. – Responde fríamente el de ojos negos.

*******************************************************************************************************************

Bien, aquí termina el tercer capítulo. Recuerden que mañana publico el siguiente, ya que quedó en suspenso la continuación. Hasta la próxima!


	4. Turbulencia

RAYOS

Capítulo 4 – Turbulencia

Advertencias: En últimos capítulos, hay contenido lemon; por lo que con advertencia no hay engaño así que si no son de tu agrado este tipo de lecturas saltéate el fragmento en cuestión o por el contrario no leas este FF.

Disclaimer: (No lo creo necesario, pero por si las moscas…) Ouran High School Host Club obviamente no me pertenece, a excepción de Kyouya Ootori xD

Enjoy It!

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras, en una habitación algo descuidada; Tamaki ya estaba de pié pero no se había arreglado aún. Estaba atraído por algo más interesante… a causa de los golpes, una maleta grande; la más grande de todas, se había abierto; para esparcir parte de su contenido.

- Ay Dios… ¿Qué es esto? – Le oímos decir, al encontrarse con la maleta extra-grande de los gemelos. La verdad es que eran tan unidos que llevaban todas sus pertenencias de viaje en un mismo bolso. El problema es que este estaba algo abarrotado y se había abierto.

- El rubio había calculado a ojo que 2/3 del contenido de la maleta se encontraba en el piso. Lo llamativo era que, todo eran juguetes indecorosos.

- ¡Malditos pervertidos! – Dijo Tamaki sosteniendo entre sus dedos un sostén con relleno.

- ¿Con quién demonios piensan utilizar esto? – Pensó en voz alta al encontrar una especie de bóxer pero con un juguete adherido en la parte más obvia.

- ¡Los mato! ¡No es de estudiantes que pertenecen al Host Club andarse con estas cosas! – Pensó para su interior Tamaki al alzar en otra mano un surtido de ropa de policía con armas de fuego falsas, esposas y porras – Haruhi podría enterarse de esto ¡Debo proteger a mi hija! – Dijo poniéndose en sus hombros una capa de superhéroe que recogió de entre el tumulto de ropas en el suelo.

- ¿¿EEHH?? Me equivoqué de habitación, disculpe – Expresó Haruhi quien, había entrado en el portaequipaje y había chocado con esa imagen de su Senpai sosteniendo con cara de tener un tesoro entre sus manos las ropas y los juguetes sexuales.

- ¡Haaaruhiii! ¡No es lo que piensas! Sólo encontré esto y est… - Tamaki empezó a correr ya a gritar mientras ella se pegaba la vuelta hacia la puerta. Él se resbaló con juguete de hule para caer encima de la chica, la cual cayó de frente sobre algunas maletas, amortiguando el golpe y dando la espalda a Tamaki, quien estaba sobre ella.

- Oops… - Fue lo único que supo decir el rubio, para que su cara adquiera un tono rojizo.

- No pasa… nada – Dijo Haruhi quien también estaba sonrojada. La verdad era que Tamaki era liviano, no le había dolido el golpe; pero de alguna manera el cuerpo de Tamaki, aun sudado se había presionado sobre la espalda y piernas de ella.

- ¡Ok, arriba! – Reaccionó el rubio para ponerse de pie con un salto y alzar a Haruhi para volverla a incorporar.

- Si… gracias – Dijo Haruhi

- No hay de q… - Tamaki se vio interrumpido por la voz del capitán de la aeronave, la cual era audible desde cualquier parte del avión

- Pasajeros, solicitamos que regresen calmadamente a sus asientos y se abrochen los cinturones de seguridad ya que inevitablemente sufriremos una turbulencia.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Así, uno por uno fueron llegando a sentarse en las butacas cada uno de los chicos. Primero llegó Mori-senpai apresurándose por la seguridad de Honey-senpai. Luego llegaron los gemelos, quejándose de la experiencia del piloto como para no poder evitar la turbulencia. Finalmente, llegó Kyouya, quien se había demorado en el casino y al llegar a su asiento permaneció de pie para darse un vistazo y charlar con el piloto, al pasar a la cabina.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Demonios… Haruhi, tenemos que salir de aquí... créeme, no querrás estar aquí cuando el avión empiece a mecerse – Dijo Tamaki con tono serio

- Ayy no es para tanto, será una pequeña turbulencia… pero vamos de todas maneras, así ya de paso te acomodas un poco y…

- ¡Corre! – Dijo el rubio a la chica quien estaba de espaldas a la puerta y no podía percatarse que ésta se estaba por cerrar, debido a las vibraciones que se sentían en las paredes del avión. Esto anunciaba que el avión estaba por entrar en la tormenta.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyouya había llegado en el momento preciso a sentarse en su asiento y asegurarse con el cinturón. El avión ya había empezado a mecerse bruscamente y ya todos estaban en sus lugares, a excepción de…

- Emm… ¿chicos? – Se hizo notar Mori-senpai, con su voz grave. Cuando él decía algo, era porque era importante y debían escucharlo. Kyouya y los gemelos lo miraron.

- No están Haruhi ni Tamaki. – Dijo el fortachón a modo de noticia. Kyouya alzó una ceja y los gemelos se miraron.

- ¡Vamos! – Dijeron los gemelos juntos, para desabrochar los cinturones y pararse; para terminar al final del pasillo y darse contra la pared. Las sacudidas del avión les habían echo perder el equilibrio.

- Mori-senpai se levantó para dejar en su lugar a Honey-senpai pero éste se quejó. Él quería proteger al niño; aunque una sola mirada caprichosa y terca del niño bastaron.

- De acuerdo. – Dijo Mori aceptando al pequeño sobre sus hombros. Kyouya se levantó poco después agarrándose entre los asientos, intentando ser una suerte de escalador para llegar hasta el final del pasillo, donde estaban los baños y la puerta que daba al portaequipajes.

- ¡Haruhi! ¿Dónde estás? – Llamaron los hermanos pelirrojos, dirigiéndose al baño de chicas, golpeando la puerta

- No está ahí, debe estar en el portaequipajes – Dijo Kyouya

- Pero si ella estaba… - Respondieron ambos Hitachiin

- El cartel de los tocadores para damas dice "Abierto" – Señaló el pelinegro de ojos oscuros.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- No, no, no no no noooooooooooooooooo!!!!! – Gritó Tamaki al ver como la puerta se cerraba ante sus ojos sin poder llegar. Tenía la mano de Haruhi entre sus manos. El rubio francés se arrodilló de manera dramática y se largó a llorar, de manera cómica; como si hubiera perdido la última chance de escapar.

- Emm... ¿Tamaki? – Dijo la chica con cara de "estás haciendo un papelón innecesario por 11va vez consecutiva en esta semana"

- ¿Aahh? – Profirió el rubio, mirándola a ella. Se veía obligado a alzar su cabeza debido que al estar arrodillado, ella era algo más alta.

- No quisiera ser pesimista, pero esa puerta sólo se abre desde afuera… ¿oye por cierto, te mantuvieron todo el tiempo aquí? – Dijo Haruhi sin poder guardarse esa última pregunta.

- Sí, de seguro que Okaasan lo planeó todo… ¡¡Okaasan!! – Tamaki dijo esto último alzando el puño en señal de venganza, con los ojos aún llorosos y rechinando los dientes de manera incómoda y graciosa.

Así, pareciese que el movimiento del avión estuviese esperando a que ellos terminaran de hablar para luego hacerse notar. Estos movimientos hacían parecer que habían metido al avión en un lavarropas.

- ¡¡¡AAAAAAAHHHH!!! – Gritó Tamaki al verse en un enorme revoltijo de ropa y accesorios tirados, maletas, él y Haruhi.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras, muy cerca de allí (más específicamente detrás de la pared) los gemelos ya intentaban abrir la puerta y Mori-senpai los intentaba hacer a un lado para abrir la puerta por medio de la fuerza. Él y Honey-senpai lograban balancearse equilibradamente ya que las técnicas de Artes Marciales que habían aprendido les ayudaban a mantener su peso para contrarrestar las sacudidas que propinaba el avión.

Kyouya se aferraba a un asiento contiguo y de vez en cuando se arreglaba los lentes en la posición adecuada.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Dios, al fin – Dijo un Tamaki agobiado y tirado en el suelo. Unos segundos después notó la ausencia de Haruhi

- ¡¡Haaruhi!! – Pedía el rubio, desesperándose cada vez más al no encontrar a la de pelo castaño.

- Ya, aquí estoy – Dijo Haruhi, preocupándose más por levantarse del suelo que por tranquilizar a su Senpai. El vestido que ella tenía puesto se había levantado graciosamente, dejando sus muslos y la parte de la falda descubierta, incluyendo desde su cintura hacia abajo; lo que la dejaba en ropa interior.

- Te ayudo… - Dijo Tamaki trotando para encontrarse con su Hija, para percatarse de la situación de Haruhi. La chica aún no se había levantado y estaba en cuatro patas sobre el suelo.

- Perdón, perdón, perdónperdónperdón – Dijo efusivamente el mitad francés mitad japonés, dándose media vuelta para ponerse rojo como un pimiento. – ¿Necesitas ayuda? – Soltó valientemente, sin más intenciones que para ayudar caballerosamente a la chica

- ¡NO! – Exlamó segura. Es normal que en estas situaciones embarazosas y vergonzosas actuara de manera agresiva. – Ya estoy – Dijo, acerándose a él.

- ¡¡Hiijaaa!! – Se abalanzó Tamaki sobre la chica, la cual estaba bastante cansada como para resistirse

- ¡Mira ahora papá te sacará de aquí! – El de ojos azulados se había dirigido a la puerta para intentar inútilmente abrirla o pedir ayuda.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A sólo unos pasos, Mori-senpai aferró ambas manos a la puerta para forzarla y poder abrirla. Su fuerza fue tal que, aplastó a Tamaki quien estaba detrás de la puerta.

- ¡¡Haruhiii!! ¿Estás bien? – Dijeron los gemelos, acercándose a Haruhi

- Sí, pero acaban de aplastar a Tama…- Ella se vio interrumpida por los hermanos

- No te preocupes por él, vamos a sentarnos antes que esto empiece a moverse otra vez – Exclamaron los gemelos ayudando a Haruhi a moverse.

- ¡Tamaki! – Alzó la voz Kyouya, mientras Mori-senpai despegaba a Tamaki de la pared, el cual estaba fino como una pegatina adherida a una superficie.

- ¡Despierta! – Dijo el de ojos negros, golpeando las mejillas del ojiazul.

- ¡Que! ¡Qué pasó! ¡Las maletas! ¡Haruhi! … - Deliró Tamaki

- Jajajajaja – Se tentó Kyouya. Esto le hacía recordar hace algunos años cuando él se encontraba encima del rubio, estando a punto de golpearlo mientras lo tomaba por la camisa.

- Lo siento jaja – Dijo el moreno entre carcajadas. – Vamos, creo que deberías ir al baño; al menos para lavarte la cara – Sugirió Kyouya-san – Ya falta poco para llegar.

- Atención, ya pueden volver a pararse. La turbulencia ya ha pasado y no corremos riesgo de atravesar por otra. Disculpen las molestias causadas. – Dijo claramente la voz del capitán por el altoparlante.

- Vamos, te guiaré al baño – Profirió Kyouya. Mori y Honey ya los habían dejado solos. – Iré a hablar con el capitán, quiero saber exactamente a qué hora llegaremos.

- Diciendo esto, el moreno de lentes se dirigió a la cabina del piloto después de asegurarse que Tamaki se encontraba en sus cabales.

- ¡Jefe Ootori! – Dijo el capitán al girar la cabeza para ver quién había abierto la puerta.

- Creo que te excediste un poco, no debiste virar tanto el avión, pero de todas maneras fue efectivo.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Aquí terminó todo… este es el fin de mi FF… naa es broma xD jajaja Kyouya es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, aunque si medimos el índice de maldad le gano yo x.X

¡Nos leemos en otra entrega! Dejen Reviews, Pórtense bien y cuídense… 


	5. El Hospedaje

RAYOS

Capítulo 5 – El Hospedaje

Advertencias: En últimos capítulos, hay contenido lemon; por lo que con advertencia no hay engaño así que si no son de tu agrado este tipo de lecturas saltéate el fragmento en cuestión o por el contrario no leas este FF.

Disclaimer: Ouran High School Host Club obviamente no me pertenece, a excepción de Kyouya Ootori xD

Enjoy It!

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Así, el avión personal había logrado aterrizar en el aeropuerto personal de la familia Ootori. Sin más turbulencias ni demoras en el viaje más que en la ocasión anterior, el contenido del avión no sufrió daños mayores. Todos los seres vivos corrieron a tomar aire fresco afuera, deseando no ver otro avión por un buen tiempo.

- Bien, tierra firme… - Dijo Kyouya totalmente despreocupado, siendo el último en salir del avión.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – Se dirigió Mori-Senpai a Honey-Senpai. Éste último le respondió con una mirada amenazadora de "no preguntes eso, ni que hubiera sido algo grave…"

- Pregunto eso porque comiste bastantes dulces antes de subir al avión, y con las piruetas que dio… - La situación se vio interrumpida por Tamaki, quien grito:

- ¡¡Haruhiiii!!, ¡¡¡Okaasan!!!, ¡¡¡Chicos!!! A divertirnos ¡! – Se hizo notar el rubio.

- Si, veremos qué cosas hay de interesantes por aquí… - Dijo Kaoru.

- Así que "esto" es Brasil ahh… - Expresó con aparente desinterés Hikaru.

- ¡¡¡Samba Samba Samba!!! – Exclamó con toda felicidad posible Tamaki.

- Ya, entremos primero a la casa así les muestro sus habitaciones – Dijo Kyouya, observando a ambos gemelos que se veían preocupados y ya se dirigían al avión.

- No se preocupen, es lógico esperar que alguien acomode nuestras pertenencias en nuestras respectivas habitaciones.

- Ya lo sabemos pero hemos perdido algo en el avión y lo buscaremos ahora, adelántense! – Avisaron los hermanos, no sin antes dirigirse una mirada de complicidad. Se dirigieron al avión y más específicamente al portaequipajes, la idea era ordenar todo en su lugar para disimular.

- Está bien, vayan. Nos encontramos en la casa después – Dijo Kyouya

El resto de los chicos y Haruhi siguieron al moreno de lentes para hacer un reconocimiento del lugar. Mientras, los hermanos se dedicaron a reorganizar sus pertenencias y regresarlas a sus correspondientes maletas.

- ¡Oye, Kaoru! Sí que hay un bonito desorden ehh… ¡mira como quedaron tus cosas! – Dijo Hikaru, tentando a su hermano

- También son tus cosas, Hikaru… - Respondió el aludido

- ¿No hubiera sido mejor no haber traido esto? – Comentó Hikaru con las manos en los bolsillos, tocando con un pie una pila de juguetes sexuales que su hermano había logrado reclutar; para esparcirlos otra vez sobre el suelo.

- ¿Por qué no me ayudas y te pones a ordenar? Hay mucho que hacer antes que lleguen los sirvientes – Dijo Kaoru algo fastidiado. Se había tomado seriamente la opinión del pelirrojo.

- No te ayudo, porque ésa es exactamente tu tarea: ayudarme a mí como hermano – Terminó por decir el pelirrojo anteriormente mencionado. Esto bastó para que el otro, se molestara peligrosamente y abandonara su tarea. Él se incorporó para dejar de estar de rodillas conversando con su hermano para ponerse de pie y plantearle seguridad, viendo como Hikaru esbozaba una sonrisa traviesa.

- ¡No me digas que te lo has tomado en serio? – Dijo Hikaru

- Yo… no, claro que no… - Respondió Kaoru, deseando desaparecer en ese momento y ocultar sus mejillas sonrojadas. Estas situaciones eran frecuentes entre ellos, pero aún así; Hikaru mucho menos él mismo, sabía el porqué de su reacción.

- Ven aquí, tonto – Expresó calmadamente el pelirrojo más arriesgado, tomando a su hermano por la muñeca, haciendo que el cuerpo de Hikaru chocara de manera grotesca en el de Kaoru.

- ¿A que te sientes mejor? – Musitó el hermano dominante al que le gustaba ver a su hermano desde una posición abismalmente superior.

- Hikaru… - La voz de Kaoru se desvanecía adrede. No tenía la suficiente potencia para alterarlo, viéndose además interrumpida por su hermano.

- Calla, Kaoru – Dijo el pelirrojo, abusando de la pausa antes de mencionar el nombre de su gemelo. De esta manera logro acariciar la mejilla aún sonrojada de su acompañante. – Solo imagina que estamos frente a nuestras clientas en el Host Club, tenemos que actuar. – Explicó Hikaru, dejando sus dedos bailar sobre la espalda de Kaoru. El primero había logrado escabullir su mano derecha por debajo de la camisa de su gemelo.

*************************************************************************

Mientras, en la casa; Kyouya se encargaba de dejar todo claro. No quería que hayan complicaciones y se encargaba de prestaran atención en qué habitación pertenecía a quién, la correspondiente sala de estar y las demás salas con las que contaba el complejo. No es necesario agregar que Tamaki, se encargaba de alegrar ridículamente el día a los demás, sorprendiéndose por cualquier artefacto llamativo; como un reloj de pared o con las cómodas, elegantes y variadas sábanas que cada uno tenía a su disposición.

- … y finalmente esta habitación es la tuya, Haruhi. Está acondicionada para ti, tiene todas los accesorios que una chica necesita y esas cosas – Kyouya trató de expresarse con desinterés y dar el menor detalle posible, le incomodaba hablar de intimidades; y aún más si se trataban del sexo opuesto.

- No era necesario, pero gracias igual… - Le correspondió la chica. – De verdad que no... – Haruhi se vio sorprendida por el rubio que se había abalanzado encima de ella, abrazándola; más bien asfixiándola con el amor fraternal que Tamaki lograba demostrar.

- ¡Tamaki, párala ya no seas molesto! – Dijo al chica

- ¡Me parece bien, Okaasan; has elegido que la habitación de nuestra hija esté cerca de la del padre! – Le dijo Tamaki, quien estaba orgulloso; al chico Ootori.

- Mmmmh… la verdad es que la disposición de los dormitorios es mera casualidad, Tamaki. Tú pediste una habitación con vista al mar, y pues la única que cumplía ese requisito era ésta. Las demás habitaciones dan hacia el jardín o hacia los patios interiores.

- Disculpe, señor Ootori. El almuerzo está listo, pueden bajar cuando lo deseen; y por cierto ya envié a alguien para que se encargue de las maletas.

- Por supuesto. Ya vamos. – Respondió Kyouya, encabezando y guiando a los demás hacia el comedor.

****************************************************************************

- Hikaru… - Era lo único que podía decir Kaoru. El escalofrío ocasionado por la mano fría de su hermano le había hecho suspirar, dejándolo en su mayor vulnerabilidad.

- Mejor sigues ordenando este tiradero, Kaoru. A juzgar por la disciplina de los Ootori, no deben tardar en enviar a un sirviente. – Se dirigió Hikaru a su hermano.

- ¿Qué? Ah… s…sí, claro. – El aludido estaba perdido. Había cerrado los ojos, y ya no le importaba el regadero de prendas inusuales en el piso metálico del avión. Hikaru se separó de él abruptamente, y sin demorar más se dispuso a recoger rápidamente las ropas. Sabía que había logrado su objetivo: Kaoru estaba confundido y dudando de la situación anterior, sin saber si era simplemente un juego más, uno de los tantos que han representado delante de sus clientas o si era… realmente algo incesto que proponía Hikaru.

- Justo a tiempo, ambos lograron acomodar sus cosas para que los empleados del complejo se llevaran el equipaje.

- Hermanos Hitachiin, el almuerzo está a punto de darse lugar en el comedor; y sus amigos ya están ahí. Les guiaremos hasta el comedor si ustedes gustan.

- ¡Claro! ¿Por qué no? - Dijo Kaoru; más animado y respirando el aire fresco del lugar; adelantándose para dejar unos pasos atrás a su hermano; quien volvió a poner las manos en sus bolsillos.

*****************************************************************************

- Los integrantes del Host Club degustaron la comida bien preparada por cocineros de excelencia. Todos quedaron satisfechos, a excepción de Honey; quien pidió con esa inocencia propia de un niño.

- Honey-senpai, si sigues comiendo tantos dulces volverás a ver al dentista. – Dijo Mori, anticipando la reacción del aludido.

- ¿Otra vez? ¡Ya no te preocupes por mí! – Dijo el pequeño rubio sin poder contenerse. La verdad era cierto que tenía poca paciencia y más aún si dialogaba con una persona de confianza como la era Mori.-senpai.

- Chicos, ¡ya paren! – Pidió Tamaki. Él no quería empezar con esas discusiones, teniendo el tiempo contado para divertirse no quería que Haruhi volviera a pasar por eso; ya podrían hacerse lugar para disputas en la Academia Ouran.

- ¿A dónde vamos primero? Ehh… ¿Qué recomiendas, Kyouya-senpai? – Dijeron los hermanos, suponiendo que el moreno podría sugerir algún atractivo.

- Bueno, pueden ir al Centro Comercial – Respondió el de ojos oscuros, de manera inconscientemente cooperativa – también pueden ir a la playa, pueden quedarse aquí recorriendo los patios interiores, o pueden ir al parque de diversiones; el cual propósito queda muy cerca.

- ¡Bien! Nosotros iremos al parque de diversiones. – Dijo Kaoru

- ¿Jugamos a quien aguanta más sin marearse en la Montaña Rusa? – Propuso Hikaru a su hermano

- Etto… comí mucho… - Evadió Kaoru

- ¡Esa es la gracia, Kaoru! – Respondió Hikaru animosamente.

- Bueno, lo que digas. – Cedió Kaoru.

- ¡Nosotros vamos también!, ¿Verdad, chicos? – Invitó Tamaki

- Yo me quedo a dormir. – Comentó Kyouya a modo de aviso. Esto suponía para los demás no hacer ruido cuando volvieran y respetar el dormitorio del moreno a 10 metros a la redonda, como mínimo.

El silencio dio lugar a un consentimiento de todos, para ir al parque. Haruhi accedió por ir a algún lugar, prefería ir con ellos antes que quedarse en esa casa que apenas conocía y aún menos con el Señor Oscuro durmiendo; y con previo aviso.

Por otra parte, Mori-senpai acompañó explícitamente a Honey. No le apetecía mucho ir a un parque de atracciones.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////****////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Mientras los demás se acomodan para ir a divertirse, Kyouya entró a su dormitorio. No quería gastar más tiempo pensando, no es que el viaje le hubiese cansado mucho; pero podía predecir que intentar dormir por la noche en aquel complejo sería irrefutablemente imposible.

El moreno abrió la puerta de su dormitorio y se dio la vuelta para cerrarla con llave. Volvió a pegarse la vuelta para buscar su ropa y darse un baño antes de dormir, pero recién en ese momento se percató de una silueta macabra que lo observaba desde un rincón.

- ¿Podrías salir de mi habitación? – Expresó Kyouya, hablando con alguien que supuestamente identificaba.

- ¿No vas a preguntar quién soy primero? – Dijo una voz femenina emanada desde la silueta macabra.

- No, ya sé quién eres. ¿Debo suponer que eres una "Silueta Macabra"? – Opinó sorpresivamente el moreno, quitándose los lentes para dejarlos sobre la mesa de noche. Él ya estaba ignorando la presencia de esa persona; él ya buscaba sus ropas e inspeccionaba el orden de sus pertenencias.

- En realidad no soy una "Silueta Macabra", sino que soy… - Explicó el intruso, antes de ser interrumpida por el hombre presente.

- La narradora – Culminó él de manera seca. – Ahora que ya no hay misterios, "Silueta Maligna", ¿Podrías salir de mi cuarto? Te ahorraré lo embarazoso que sería responder el porqué de tu presencia aquí.

- Pero… yo quería… - Rogé de manera patética

- No quiero ser grosero con una chica, te solicito amablemente que te vayas. – Dijo él abriendo la puerta y usando sus llaves.

- Pero… T.T ¿no quieres saber para qué vine? – Intenté llamarle la atención

- No, de seguro es con propósitos indecentes. Los escucharía en otro momento pero tengo sueño. ¡Adiós!

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Se cuidan… pronto estaré sorprendiendo con otro capí pasen bien! Dudas o sugerencias decirmelas por MP o Reviews.

Gracias a todos/as que me han apoyado y aniamdo a seguir escribiendo, aún con mis demoras en la publicación. xD


	6. ¡Primera Diversión! Lo Rídiculo

RAYOS

Capítulo 6 – ¡Primera Diversión!: Lo Ridículo

Advertencias: En últimos capítulos, hay contenido lemon; por lo que con advertencia no hay engaño así que si no son de tu agrado este tipo de lecturas saltéate el fragmento en cuestión o por el contrario no leas este FF.

Disclaimer: Ouran High School Host Club obviamente no me pertenece, a excepción de Kyouya Ootori xD

Enjoy It!

/

- Wiiiiiiiii! ¡Otra vuelta!, ¡Otra vuelta! – Dijo Honey-senpai. Los demás ya estaban bastante mareados, tras haber cumplido el deseo del menor de los chicos de subirse unas 5 veces seguidas a la montaña rusa.

- Creo que ya es suficiente, Honey – Dijo amistosamente Mori-senpai

- Pero… yo quiero… no pienses que me va a hacer mal subir de nuevo; ¡si no quieren subir subo sólo yo! – Respondió el pequeño rubio

- Es la hora del té. – Improvisó Mori. Sabía que el niño solo desistiría a su idea con… dulces.

Este es el momento en que aparecen globos flotando sutilmente encima de la cabeza del pequeño infante, unos con el té, otros con varias porciones de tarta de fresas, otros con brownies de chocolate, entre otras delicias.

Mientras tanto, no muy lejos de allí; Haruhi y Tamaki habían logrado llegar a una atracción típica de un parque de diversiones. El clásico juego consistía en arrojar una suerte de pelotitas de plástico con el objetivo de acertar lo más cerca posible del centro de un círculo. El premio era un peluche a elección del ganador.

- ¡Espérame aquí! – Dijo espontáneamente Tamaki a su acompañante. El rubio ya se había ido corriendo dejando una estela de polvo cuando Haruhi pensó "¿Y a este que se le ocurrió ahora?"

La chica veía desde lejos el hombre delgado y rubio que saltaba y canturreaba, frente a un puesto comerciante. Lo que este rubio delgado trataba de hacer era dar a entender que quería comprar tres chances de atinarle al centro del círculo, con la idea de darle un leoncito de peluche.

- ¡Yo querer jugar! – Explicó con pocas palabras en japonés el rubio. Las explicó en inglés, en francés y en griego. A esas alturas, el dueño de la tienda o mejor dicho la dueña de la tienda no entendía nada.

- Não eu entendo. Vocé…? – Explicó la familiar voz femenina

- Eu querer play! – Dijo Tamaki en un intento bilingüe. También estaba señalando desesperadamente el cartel que indicaba el precio del juego. [donde intenções significa intenciones] "1 intenções = $1,50 - 3 intenções = $ 4,50"

- Ok, mas... – Dijo la mujer en portugués.

- ¿Más? – Preguntó Tamaki. - ¿Más qué? – Hizo hincapié en su pregunta, desconcertado.

- ¡Mas significa "Pero" en portugués; Baka! – Gritó la mujer

- ¿… Renge? – Identificó el rubio.

- ¡La misma! =D ¿No te sorprende verme?

- ¡Quiero un peluche! – Tamaki fue punzantemente a su meta.

- ¬ ¬ ¿Lo quieres para Haruhi verdad? – Trató de incomodar la castaña.

- Por supuesto, el deber de un padre es arriesgarse por su hija… ¿el amarillito si es posible?

- Está bien, pero esto lo hago por ella no por ti – Dijo la chica extendiéndole el animalito de peluche – ¿Podrías al menos pagarme, no? Esto último terminó por decírselo al aire, Tamaki ya se había ido hasta Haruhi.

- ¡Gracias! – se sintió la voz del rubio desde lejos.

Lo que Haruhi había interpretado de aquel teatro era que Tamaki tuvo que acudir lastimosamente a una estrategia de Kyouya para conseguir el premio, ya que con aproximadamente 25 intentos fallidos no había conseguido acertar; finalizando en pagar por el peluche y no hacer más el ridículo aventando pelotitas.

- ¡Haruhi! ¡Mira lo que papá te ha traído!

- Gracias, Senpai. No era necesario… - se explicó la chica

- ¿A que no sabes quién estaba allí atendiendo el puesto?

- Etto… ¿un señor al cual le pagaste por el peluche?

- No, era Renge.

- ¡¿Renge? ¿Venía con nosotros?

- No, pero aparentemente se enteró de nuestro viaje y decidió venir…

- Vamos a juntarnos con los demás, Tamaki.

-¡Ahh! ¿Ya te aburriste del parque de diversiones? – La desilusión del rubio era tal que unas cataratas de llanto se habían formado en su rostro.

-Supongo estarán en la montaña rusa. Vamos para allá… - Haruhi ignoró completamente a su Senpai y comenzó a caminar en dirección a dicha atracción turística.

- ¡Esperame! ¡No vayas tan rápido! – Exclamó el chico, que ya se había quedado atrás debido a los cortos pero rápidos pasos de la castaña de pelo corto.

Pronto, ambos se encontraron con Honey y Mori-Senpai, que acababan de bajar de su última vuelta en la montaña rusa.

- ¿Ya es la hora del té, verdad, Tamaki?

- Ehh… ¿Hora del té? O.o – Respondió el aludido sin procesar la mirada asesina de complicidad que le enviaba Mori en ese momento – Aahh sí, es la hora del té como se me pudo haber olvidado, jeje. Regresemos a la estancia Ootori.

- ¡Dulces, dulces! – Dijo Honey mientras trepaba hacia los hombros de Mori.

- A todo esto… ¿Dónde están los gemelos? – Haruhi hizo notar su presencia.

- Siguen ahí arriba, Hikaru termino por convencer a Kaoru – El moreno de alta estatura señaló el vagón rojo que daba vueltas espeluznantes en la gran atracción – Ya debe de estar por terminar el trayecto – detalló, visto la cantidad de veces que había tenido que subirse, sabía que faltaba poco para que terminara el turno.

Lo que nadie lograba ver, era el disfrute que tenía Hikaru al ver a su hermano asustarse cuando el vehículo tomaba una vía en caída. Los hermanos estaban en el mismo asiento de dos personas, encabezando el vagón.

- Kaoru, cálmate, no te vas a caer… - Decía el hermano más travieso. Le gustaba consolar a su hermano y ponerlo en situaciones incómodas.

- ¡Me quiero bajar! ¡Me quiero bajar!

- Está bien, luego de esta vuelta no volvemos a subir. Te agradezco por hacerme el favor, sinceramente quería subir una vez más, contigo… - Hikaru intentaba complacer a su hermano, evidentemente, Mientras, le tomaba la mano y entrelazaba sus dedos con los de él.

- Hikaru…

- ¿Sí?

- Ya nos podemos bajar.

- Ehh? Ahh, si – Hikaru miró hacia sus costados, algo confundido para comprobar el entorno. El vagón ya había frenado y los cinturones de seguridad que rodeaban sus cuerpos se habían abierto hacia arriba para dejarlos irse. Sistemáticamente sus manos se separaron.

- ¡Al fin, ya estamos todos! – Dijo Tamaki, contento. ¡Nos vamooos!

- ¿Alguien quiere hacer algo más aquí? – Preguntó Mori-Senpai

- ¡Sí! ¡Yo quiero un algodón de azúcar! – Exclamó Honey.

- ¡Ayyy yo también! – Dijo Tamaki, sumándose inocentemente a la solicitud – Se calló inmediatamente cuando Mori le dirigió una segunda mirada asesina.

- Bueno, nos vamos entonces… - Dijo el rubio, mitad francés y mitad japonés

- Hai, Hai. – Asintió Haruhi, quien estaba concentrada en mirar disimuladamente a los gemelos. Ella se percató que habían estado tomados de la mano por un tiempo y algo le decía que este no era un ensayo de sus típicos jueguitos teatrales que hacían frente a las clientas del club para complacerlas.

- Llamaré a Okaasan, para que nos envíe un auto a buscarnos – Comentó Tamaki. Nadie dijo nada, y este silencio fue interpretado como una aprobación por el grupo.

/****/

El armónico sonido musical de una canción sonaba en una habitación oscura. Kyouya se había olvidado de apagar el celular antes de recostarse a descansar.

- ¿Hola? – La voz susurrante de la narradora repercutía en los agudos oídos del chico que dormía, o intentaba dormir al menos.

- Ehh… ¿está Kyouya? – El timbre de voz de Tamaki sonaba algo indeciso, al parecer dudaba si habría marcado bien el número, era la única posibilidad coherente que pensó en el momento.

- ¡Oye dame tu celular! ¬ / ¬ - Kyouya había arrebatado de las manos de la narradora el teléfono móvil.

- Vete de mi habitación.

- Pero… yo…

- Te ahorraré las excusas, las disculpas, y todas esas cursadas. Tienes 3 segundos para irte.

- ¡Kyouya! ¡Pretendía que nadie te molestara mientras descansabas!

- 3…

- ¡No me iré!

- 2…

- ¡Me tendrás que echar por la fuerza!

- 1… - se escucha un ruido de abrir y cerrar de puertas y un rayo fugaz de luz iluminaba el cuarto. La narradora decidió correr a salvarse antes que sufrir una agonizante muerte ante el demonio oscuro.

Bueno, después de un año… see, parecía que había muerto pero no, aún continúo en este mundo xD

He llegado de nuevo, y pretendo terminar este fic, así que no se preocupen. No habrá más demoras excesivas… Gracias a quienes me insistieron que actualizara la historia. Si no fuera por ustedes, creo que no habría salido de la cueva en donde estaba escondida por miedo a recibir algún que otro objeto punzante por parte de algún lector molesto X.x (tienen todo el derecho a estar molestos)

Me despido por el momento. **Gracias** y pronto un nuevo capítulo Q(*_*)


	7. ¡Segunda Diversión! ¿Descanso?

RAYOS

**Capítulo 7 – ¡Segunda Diversión! - ¿Descanso?**

Advertencias: En últimos capítulos, hay contenido lemon y posible yaoi incesto. Con advertencia no hay engaño: Si no son de tu agrado este tipo de lecturas saltéate el fragmento en cuestión o no leas este Fanfiction.

Disclaimer: Ouran High School Host Club obviamente no me pertenece, a excepción de Kyouya Ootori xD

Mis agradecimientos a **Arabella-Ninfa**, **Gabe Logan**, **gabiiii981** y a **Jessy Cruz** por dejar reviews.

**Enjoy It!**

/

- Bien, ya estamos de regreso. ¿Se divirtieron en el parque?

- Si, y mucho… Kyouya, ¿quién era esa mujer que atendió el teléfono?

- Fue un error no haberte contestado yo la llamada. No volverá a pasar, Tamaki. – Dijo secamente el moreno, ajustándose los lentes con el dedo índice de su mano derecha – ¿Bajamos?

- Hai hai – La voz de los gemelos resonó dentro de la limusina. Ellos salieron primero, para dejar salir a Mori y Honey mientras Haruhi era asistida por Tamaki, quien le abría la puerta del vehículo.

- Gracias _(¬¬ no había necesidad de tener ese gesto, sinceramente)_ – Respondió Haruhi, pensando lo último para sus adentros. Si bien los chicos del Host Club estaban acostumbrados a tener ese tipo de actuaciones frente a sus clientas, no había necesidad de incluir a Haruhi en el montón. Aun así, consideró educado agradecer el gesto, al menos.

- Por nada, mi bella dama. – Dijo Tamaki con voz seductora, extendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a bajar del auto. En este momento, su respiración se detuvo de manera involuntaria. La chica no sabía si golpearle o dejarse desplomar.

- Ejemm, Cof Cof… - Kyouya interrumpió el silencio incómodo que había tomado lugar para advertir su presencia, mientras terminaba de bajar del asiento.

Las piernas de Haruhi ya habían respondido antes que su cerebro, comenzando a caminar hacia la hacienda de la familia Ootori. Comenzó a subir las amplias escaleras que se comunicaban con el camino, donde se había estacionado temporalmente la limusina. Tenía mucho cuidado de no embarrar la escena y no tropezarse, sólo faltaba que Tamaki se ofreciera a ayudarla a subir las escaleras debido a un tropezón.

- ¡Tamaki! ¡Te estoy hablando! – Una ronca pero lejana voz de Kyouya resonó en el cráneo del rubio, quien se había quedado mirando tiernamente a su Haruhi mientras subía las escaleras.

- ¿Ehh?... Ah, sí, disculpa. ¿Qué decías? – Dijo el presidente del Host Club, ligeramente sonrojado.

- Ja, no tienes remedio – Aclaró con una ligera sonrisa el vicepresidente, percatándose de lo perdido que había quedado Tamaki luego de mirar a la chica – Te intentaba explicar con quién habías hablado cuando me llamaste para pedir que los fuera a buscar al parque.

- ¡Okaasan! ¡Tienes que darle explicaciones a Otoosan inmediatamente sobre eso! – El ojivioleta había regresado a su normal papel de padre.

- Sabes… ahora que lo pienso, hace unos momentos no te interesaba lo que te estaba diciendo, así que… subamos que ya debe estar la cena lista ^^

- Pe... pero Okaasan, debes explicarme… ¿Cómo es que alguien se apoderó de tu teléfono si se supone que estabas durmiendo y tú nunca dejas que te moleste nadie y…? – Tamaki comprendió que quizás se estaba entrometiendo demasiado, y el tema de "_que hacía Kyouya en su tiempo libre, además de dormir_" no quería llegar al punto de tener que correr para escaparse de las garras del demonio oscuro.

- (O.ó) Dejemos ese asunto para otro momento, antes de que pienses en obscenidades…

- ¿Yo? ¿Pensando en "_esas cosas_"? – Tamaki no se animaba siquiera a decir la palabra "_obscenidades_".

- ¿No? ¿Acaso tu mente no te sugirió el razonamiento Hombre + Mujer = … ? – Había aparecido mágicamente una pizarra en donde Kyouya escribía la ecuación anterior. Antes de que llegara a escribir el resultado, Tamaki borró desesperadamente las escrituras matemáticas.

- ¡Kyouya! ¿Qué te pasa? ¬¬

- Nada, pero podría hacerte esa misma pregunta por cómo mirabas a Haruhi mientras subía las escalera.

- Etto… - Kyouya tenía la capacidad de conducir una conversación a donde él quisiese, generalmente claro.

- Vayamos adentro.

Los chicos recorrieron el amplio salón que le seguía a las escaleras. La entrada era enorme, pero no había riesgo de perderse ya que los cuidadores del edificio lo conocían a la perfección. En poco tiempo llegaron al gran comedor donde el resto del grupo estaba esperando al presidente y vicepresidente para que los sirvientes encargados de la cocina les sirvieran la cena.

- ¡Pero miren, quienes llegaron! – Dijo Hikaru

- Se apuran un poco más la próxima vez ehh . - Le siguió Kaoru

- ¡Mori! ¡Mori! ¿Qué no era la hora del té? – Preguntó Honey a su fiel amigo

- ... comerás el postre cuando terminemos de cenar. – Respondió calmadamente el aludido

- Humm… . está bien – El pequeño rubio terminó por rendirse, ya que los sirvientes ya estaban trayendo todos los platos, llenos de manjares. Habían delicias representativas del país local y para quienes no se acostumbrasen al nuevo menú, tenían a su disposición comidas típicas de Japón con ingredientes importados desde ese país.

Terminaron por escoger la receta local, para experimentar algo nuevo. Rápidamente comenzaron a comer sin ningún remordimiento, el viaje en avión y el paseo por el parque de diversiones habían logrado abrir el apetito a nuestros protagonistas. El postre también fue proveniente de las costumbres gastronómicas de Brasil, siendo calificado como excelente por Honey-Senpai.

Permanecieron haciendo sobremesa por unos minutos, conversando de las experiencias que mantuvieron durante el día. Coincidiendo con algunos aspectos, discutiendo en otros… quien parecía no hablar mucho era Haruhi. Le estaba costando trabajo creer que Tamaki estuviese diferenciando el teórico amor paternal del amor… el amor que dos personas pueden llegar a sentir mutuamente… ése amor.

_Ése amor… ¿es el que realmente siente Tamaki por mí? _– La chica seguía pensando, mientras jugaba de manera desinteresada; moviendo con el tenedor un resto del postre que había dejado en el platillo.

- ¿Haruhi? ¿Sucede algo? – La dulce voz del rubio fue escuchada por la chica. Él estaba sentado a su izquierda, entre ella y Kyouya. Frente a ella estaban los hermanos Hitachiin y a continuación de ellos estaba Mori junto con Honey-Senpai.

- Ehh… No, no… No, no pasa nada – Dijo de manera dubitativa la chica de pelo castaño.

- ¿Segura que est…?

- ¡Baka Baka! ¡Si te dice que no le pasa nada, no le pasa nada! – Dijo Kaoru, interrumpiendo la pregunta de Tamaki.

- Sí, además si algo está mal, me lo va a comentar a mí y no a ti. – Exclamó de manera secante Hikaru, sin dar muestras de haberlo dicho en broma.

Haruhi vio empañarse los ojos del rubio, quien ya había bajado la mirada y apoyándose en la mesa con sus manos se levantó echando la silla hacia tras. Salió a paso apresurado hacia su habitación, subiendo las escaleras principales que daba lugar al complejo de dormitorios instalados en el piso superior.

- Metieron muy bien la cuchara esta vez… - Profirió Kyouya. Se dio cuenta de que lo que dijeron, más específicamente lo que dijo Hikaru, lastimó a Tamaki. Quizás en otro momento el rubio lo hubiese soportado, pero esta vez estaba distraído y no se esperaba una broma de los gemelos. Más bien, todos conocían los sentimientos que le merecía Haruhi a Tamaki; nadie se esperaba un comentario de esos por parte de Hikaru.

- Yo… yo v-voy – Se animó a decir la chica de pelo castaño. Armada de un valor de proveniencia incierta, se levantó sutilmente del asiento y subió la escalera, segura de lo que estaba haciendo. Aclararía su duda, según lo que pasara esa noche. Kyouya le asintió de manera gentil, dándole a entender que contendría a toda la manada, especialmente al par de monos inquietos, en el salón el tiempo necesario para que ella se encargue de Tamaki. Cuando Haruhi se perdió de vista, el moreno de lentes desvió su atención hacia los hermanos, poniendo cara de "se levantan de la silla y mueren".

La única chica del grupo ya estaba en el descanso de las escaleras y a pocos metros de la habitación de Tamaki. Supuso que debería de estar allí, de modo que respiró hondo y sin pensárselo demasiado para no arrepentirse, golpeó la puerta del dormitorio. Sin recibir respuesta, decidió hablar.

_Etto… ¿qué le digo? _– Ella misma se aclaró la duda luego de razonar unos instantes.

- ¿Tamaki? Soy yo, Haruhi… ¿Te encuentras bien?

_¡¿Haruhi? ¿Qué debo hacer? No me puede ver así… _- Dijo en un susurro para sí mismo.

- ¡Estoy bien, Haruhi… no te preocupes por mí! – Gritó entre ligeros sollozos el rubio. Estaba sentado sobre su cama, ya estaba por desvestirse e irse a dormir para no pensar más en… en ella, en ella y en lo que había tenido que escuchar.

- ¿E-Estás… llorando? – La chica había acertado, también habría acertado en las razones si le hubiesen preguntado el porqué. Tamaki se había quedado sin respuesta, era evidente que estaba llorando. ¿Qué le iba a decir? No podría negárselo, pero tampoco podía decirle que sí. – Déjame entrar, Tamaki.

El chico quedó petrificado. No sabía qué decisión tomar, podía finalizar su sufrimiento y declararle sus sentimientos allí mismo, o mentirle… descaradamente a estas alturas del juego. Concluyó en acercarse a la puerta para hablarle. Se recostó sobre la rústica pero elegante puerta de madera que los separaba, apoyando la palma de su mano derecha a la altura de sus hombros, como queriendo alcanzar aquello que estaba del otro lado de la puerta.

- Haruhi… yo… esto… quizás te confunda, pero necesito decirte algo. Yo… - El rubio cortó el diálogo de manera inmediata, se había arrepentido; tampoco sabía que palabras usar para decirle lo tanto que quería estar con ella.

- Abre la puerta, por favor. – Exigió Haruhi. La verdad es que esta conversación sería mucho más fácil si fuera sin tener que mirarse como lo venía siendo hasta ahora, pero ambos sabían que no era de la mejor manera. Ya estaba todo hecho y lo único restante eran las palabras exactas por parte de ellos dos.

Se escuchó el ruido del pestillo al girar, señalando que Tamaki se había rendido finalmente. Él no había asegurado la puerta con llave, sabía que nadie se atrevería a entrar sin requerir su permiso antes.

/****/

Hahaha! Sí, terminé el séptimo capítulo ahí mismo jajaja! =D

(Ya compre mi chaleco antibalas, y logré instalar internet en un búnker, sólo por seguridad O.O)

No se enojen… pronto piensan vendré a traerles la continuación, me costó dejarlo por ahí pero no soporté la tentación de hacerlos sufrir un poco más… xD

Saludos, y ¡hasta el siguiente capítulo!


	8. ¡Tercera Diversión! Carnaval Sentimental

RAYOS

**Capítulo 8 – ¡Tercera Diversión! – Carnaval De Sentimientos**

Advertencias: En últimos capítulos, hay contenido lemon y posible yaoi incesto. Con advertencia no hay engaño: Si no son de tu agrado este tipo de lecturas saltéate el fragmento en cuestión o no leas este Fanfiction.

Disclaimer: Ouran High School Host Club obviamente no me pertenece, a excepción de Kyouya Ootori xD

Agradezco a **Arabella-Ninfa**, **Gabe Logan**, por dejar reviews.

**Enjoy It!**

* * *

_- Haruhi… yo… esto… quizás te confunda, pero necesito decirte algo. Yo… - El rubio cortó el diálogo de manera inmediata, se había arrepentido; tampoco sabía que palabras usar para decirle lo tanto que quería estar con ella._

_- Abre la puerta, por favor. – Exigió Haruhi. La verdad es que esta conversación sería mucho más fácil si fuera sin tener que mirarse como lo venía siendo hasta ahora, pero ambos sabían que no era de la mejor manera. Ya estaba todo hecho y lo único restante eran las palabras exactas por parte de ellos dos._

_Se escuchó el ruido del pestillo al girar, señalando que Tamaki se había rendido finalmente. Él no había asegurado la puerta con llave, sabía que nadie se atrevería a entrar sin requerir su permiso antes._

Tamaki abrió la puerta. Sólo lo suficiente para que Haruhi viera la mitad de su rostro mientras le hablaba.

- Haruhi, yo… yo… siento algo que no se explicar, cada vez que tengo la oportunidad de verte, quiero demostrarte… ehh… - El rubio no podría verla a los ojos y seguir explicándose con la mayor precisión que le era posible. Movió su rostro para apoyar su frente contra su brazo derecho, el cual estaba soportando su peso en la pared. Su cuerpo estaba frente al de Haruhi, y su mano izquierda había pasado a sostener el pestillo de la puerta.

La chica tragó saliva. Estaba interpretando perfectamente lo que Tamaki pretendía darle a entender con aquellas palabras.

- ¿Estás diciendo que… tú…?

- Te quiero – _Más de lo que te podrías imaginar, te amo, te deseo. Quiero compartirlo todo contigo. Tanto tiempo, estuve confundido y ahora que lo digo; lo reafirmo… Le amo tanto, más que toda mi vida. _– Te quiero, Haruhi. – Estas últimas palabras las dijo con total seguridad y convicción, a diferencia de las primeras, que sonaron como una lejana idea en la habitación.

- Senpai… - Haruhi depositó su mano derecha en la puerta, para empujarla sutilmente con la intención de hacer que Tamaki retroceda y le dejara entrar en su dormitorio.

Los momentos de seriedad en la vida del rubio de origen francés-japonés no habían sido abundantes. Luego de que perdiera a su madre, le llegó una vida fácil pero bien merecida, de riqueza y popularidad junto a su padre. Más tarde conocería a Kyouya, quien le haría pensar sobre ciertos aspectos más de una vez y… Haruhi. Haruhi, quien le haría sentir algo que nunca antes había sentido, quien le ha hecho descubrir un mundo nuevo, un camino que por primera vez cruzaba.

El presidente del Host Club terminó moviéndose para abrir la puerta y quedarse a un lado de ella mientras Haruhi se le acercaba. Un vago pensamiento de no dejarla entrar y adelantársele para dirigirse a hablar fuera de la habitación se hizo presente en su mente. Fue difuminado cuando comprendió que sería una falta de cordialidad no permitirle el paso cuando ella se había preocupado por él.

- Yo… también siento lo mismo. – Declaró la de corto pelo castaño, mirando los ojos violetas del chico. La visibilidad era nula en aquel cuarto, sólo la luz proveniente de la propia luna se colaba tímidamente por la ventana. Tamaki le había ahorrado muchas palabras al tomar la responsabilidad él sobre lo que estaba pasando. Haruhi valoraba este acto, ya que le era mucho más fácil a ella que al chico, confesar sus sentimientos.

- Ha… - El cuerpo de Tamaki se estremeció cuando la mujer que tenía delante le rodeó con sus brazos y apoyó su cabeza en su pecho. Sin poder evitar respirar su olor, sin poder evitar sentir los latidos del corazón del rubio, sintiendo como las manos de Tamaki temblaban inseguras cuando respondió a su abrazo, dejándolas descansar sobre la espalda de ella.

Los dos entendieron que no había necesidad de decir palabra alguna. Permanecieron fundidos en ese abrazo, sin moverse, solo respirando, sintiéndose el uno al otro, descansando sus corazones del emotivo momento y agradeciéndose silenciosamente por coincidir en sus sentimientos.

Tamaki encontró la seguridad necesaria para dejar un delicado y cariñoso beso en la frente de la chica, quien dejó de abrazarlo para tocar con ambas manos sus mejillas. Esto hizo que existiera la necesidad de mirarse, mientras Haruhi acercaba su boca a la de él. Era el primer beso que experimentaban, si exceptuamos el accidental beso que tuvo Haruhi con una chica clienta del Host Club… accidente provocado por el mismo Tamaki, cabe mencionar.

Aguantaron la respiración por unos instantes para concentrarse plenamente en la exótica pero inexplicable dependencia que sentía el uno del otro. Primero fue un roce tímido, un simple choque entre sus labios y luego, se transformó en un profundo beso que no dejaba de ser más tierno que apasionado.

Se separaron cuando se vieron obligados a reabastecerse de oxígeno. Esta vez fue Tamaki quien prolongó la cercanía abrazándola fuertemente como si hubiese acabado de resolver una gran incógnita en su vida.

- Etto… ya fue suficiente ¬¬ – Murmulló la chica. El rubio la estaba sosteniendo de manera tal que le costaba respirar, además de que apenas le había dado tiempo de hacerlo.

- ¡Haruhi, Haruhi, Haruhi, Haruhi! *_*

- ¡Tamaki, me estás asfixiando! X.x – Una especie de chibi-Haruhi algo pálida se desmayaba graciosamente entre los brazos de Tamaki.

- Ohh, lo siento – Dijo el chico, quien permanecía con las mejillas más que sonrojadas. Se separó de ella con delicadeza, tocando sus hombros.

- Regresemos al salón, ya hemos tardado bastante.

- Hai – Asintió el mitad francés mitad japonés, mientras le tomaba de la mano. Cuando llegaron a las escaleras y estaban bajando los primeros escalones, Tamaki se paró en seco, acababa de recordar algo. – ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? – Atinó a decir, respondiendo a la mirada de preocupación que le demandó Haruhi.

- Claro…

- … ehh… con Hikaru… lo que pasó hoy durante la cena…? – El rubio no sabía que decir para eliminar su duda.

- Jajajajaja – Haruhi había echado a reír con todas las ganas, luego de quedar perpleja por la pregunta, acudió a su mano libre para sostenerse el abdomen mientras se tentaba a carcajadas.

- O.ó

- Cof, Cof Cof… No sucede nada con Hikaru, ni con Kaoru por si lo preguntas. Ya sabes mejor que yo como son ellos, lo dijeron para molestarte.

Ya estaban a mitad del trayecto en las escaleras, por lo que ya eran visibles para el resto del grupo. El primero en desviar desapercibidamente su atención fue el moreno de lentes, seguido por los hermanos Hitachiin y luego por Mori y el pequeño de pelo color ámbar.

- ¡Bra-vo! ¡Bra-vo! – Comenzaron a aplaudir al unísono ambos pelirrojos, con intención bromista. Las personas que se ocupaban de la limpieza ya habían hecho su tarea, levantando los platos y adornando la mesa con un hermoso ramillete de flores azules y blancas sostenido por un florero azul con diseño japonés. Sugería ser una de las tantas piezas de colección pertenecientes a la familia del dueño de la mansión.

- Creo que ya nos vamos a dormir – Dijo Mori-Senpai una vez que Honey emitió un bostezo – Buenas noches a todos – El alto de pelo negro se retiró en dirección opuesta a la que venían caminando la pareja recién anunciada, cargando al de menor edad en sus hombros.

- ¡Nosotros también vamos! – Dijo Kaoru

- Ajá, y ojo con lo que hacen ustedes dos; que esta es una casa de familia – Aclaró Hikaru, siguiendo a su hermano; quien iba tras Mori. Dicho esto, Haruhi notó un rápido subidón de calor debido a que su perversidad, característica recién naciente en ella, le obligó a ver una secuencia de imágenes no apta para menores de edad en su mente.

- ¡Co-Como te atreves a sugerir eso! ¡Nunca le haría '_eso_' a mi querida hija! – Se defendió Tamaki, agitando exageradamente de arriba hacia abajo el brazo que tenía libre.

- Hablando de '_eso_', hay una habitación que tiene cama de dos plazas por si quie… - Kyouya le seguía el juego a Hikaru esta vez, viéndose interrumpido por un "No" decisivo por parte del rubio y la chica de pelo castaño.

- Ok ^^ - El moreno ya estaba de pie, llevando su notebook al sillón. Se desplomó sobre él, y en un movimiento rápido de manos ya se encontraba tecleando frente a la pantalla de su computadora portátil y no mostraba intensiones de irse a dormir, no tan temprano.

- Haruhi y Tamaki tomaron asiento en las sillas que habían ocupado cuando cenaron. Él le enseñó la cómoda silla de madera a la chica para luego sentarse a su lado.

- Ahh… me olvidé de decirles, Renge me pidió para quedarse aquí con nosotros mientras durara nuestra estadía. Imagino que podría procurarse otra mansión si quisiera si es que no la tiene ya, pero le asigné habitación de todas maneras. Vendrá mañana por la tarde a instalarse. – A pesar de sus palabras, el chico no apartaba su vista de la pantalla.

- Está bien, es tu casa, Kyouya. – Dijo Tamaki

- …

- Bueno, yo me voy a dormir. Buenas noches, Kyouya. – Se despedía Haruhi

- Hasta mañana... – Respondió el aludido sin levantar la vista.

- ¡Ya te vas! ¡Te acompaño! – Dijo el rubio con inocencia, poniéndose de pie.

- No es necesario, Tamaki, no seas un pegote ¬/¬ - Acudió a responder la chica, quien estaba saludando a su chico con un común beso en la mejilla.

- T.T weno… pero igual yo me voy a dormir también…

- Está bien, está bien… vamos -.-' – Haruhi accedió debido a que es impensable que se diera la situación de compartir la habitación. No se veía haciendo eso con Tamaki, sinceramente.

- Buenas noches – Finalizó por decir Kyouya.

* * *

/****/

_Jejeje…. Esta es mi oportunidad _– Dijo la narradora para sí misma, luego de ver a un Kyouya que se había quedado dormido en el sillón. Eran las tres de la mañana, si no se equivocaba el reloj de la sala. Se acercó sigilosamente, con cuidado de no hacer ningún ruido.

_Haber acechado, esperando hasta que todos se fueran a dormir para procurarse esta chance fue algo difícil, no era apropiado arruinarlo por un tropezón xD_

La chica se acercó por detrás de él, acortando la distancia cada vez más al respaldo del rojo y mullido sillón con espacio para tres personas.

_Vaya… sí que se ve Sexy… siempre… pero mientras duerme y está relajado… es especial… _- Ahora que la escritora se había acercado lo suficiente, no sabía muy bien para qué, visto que no tenía muy claro que hacer una vez lograra el obstáculo de la distancia.

_Ya sé… le quitaré los lentes… _- Fue una decisión algo arriesgada, pero bueno… ¿Qué le podía suceder, al fin y al cabo?

Comenzó a despojarle lentamente los lentes, moviéndolos hacia delante para que el chico no se despertara; usando sus dos manos para el cometido. A velocidad de la luz, la mano del chico subió para atrapar la muñeca de ella y detenerla en pleno acto. El moreno inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás, lo suficiente como para ver directamente a la narradora, pero sin fruncir el ceño.

- No me agrada que me saquen los lentes…

- Uuuyy… etto… ya, no tengo excusas… me voy me voy, no necesitas echarme T.T – El chico no soltaba el brazo de la autora aún.

- ¿Qué pretendías? – Preguntó el moreno. Predecía dos posibles situaciones: La primera, que le confesara las verdaderas intenciones que realmente pretendía la escritora para con él, y la segunda, que la aludida sufriera un desmayo. Tomó lugar la segunda.

/****/

* * *

Saludos, queridos lectores! Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo que acaban de leer. La verdad es que no podía dejar de imaginarme a un Tamaki indeciso y quizá demasiado tierno en este aspecto.

No tengo palabras de agradecimiento suficientes a quienes me han asistido con sus reviews (se aceptan más =D) **Súplica de reviews aquí ;)**

Qué más puedo decir… si tienen alguna sugerencia, crítica u opinión siéntanse libres para explayarse todo lo que gusten. Nos encontramos en la siguiente entrega n.n.


	9. Los Hermanos Hitachiin

RAYOS

**Capítulo 9 – Los Hermanos Hitachiin**

Advertencias: En últimos capítulos, hay contenido lemon y posible yaoi incesto. Con advertencia no hay engaño: Si no son de tu agrado este tipo de lecturas saltéate el fragmento en cuestión o no leas este Fanfiction.

**NOTA:** En este capítulo hay lemon, y es un yaoi incesto. Para quienes quieran prescindir de esta lectura, no se pierden de nada si deciden continuar la lectura en el siguiente capítulo que publique a la brevedad. La historia en sí, no avanza en esta entrega.

MIL DISCULPAS a quienes no se esperaban un lemon de tipo yaoi incesto, que no estaba planeado en los comienzos del fanfiction.

Disclaimer: Ouran High School Host Club obviamente no me pertenece, a excepción de Kyouya Ootori xD

Agradezco a **Arabella-Ninfa**, **Gabe Logan**, **eclipse total**, **mari3304** y **Jessy Cruz** por dejarme sus alentadores comentarios.

**Enjoy It!**

* * *

- ¡Oe… Kaoru! ¡Despierta! – Hikaru ya se había despabilado hacía cuestión de minutos, mientras veía a su hermano dormir a su lado.

- … - Kaoru estaba muy dormido, no se despertaba fácil. A decir verdad estaba en un profundo sueño, eran las 3:40 de la mañana y apenas se veía algo.

_No puedo dejar pasar esto_ – El travieso hermano decidió acabar con el apacible descanso de su compañero y, con el rayo de luz que entraba por la ventana, proveniente de una lámpara. Se levantó con cuidado, desenredándose entre las sábanas para acomodarse sus bóxers cuando lograra ponerse de pie. Seguido de lo anterior, alcanzó la ventana y corrió las cortinas, confirmando la oscuridad total.

Pronto se vio regresando a tientas hacia la cama. Recordó que sería una buena idea pasar por el baño antes de tomar la iniciativa de hacer cualquier acción. Le daba pereza volver sobre sus pasos para dejar ingresar algo de luz, por lo que se arriesgó y bordeó la cama, sin pisar muy fuerte. El piso era de madera, y gracias al estilo de vida perfeccionista que llevaban los Ootori, el suelo estaba recubierto de una gruesa alfombra suave, siendo la madera que se ubicaba debajo de ésta, sumamente estable. Al contrario que las casas antiguas, o los suelos de madera ya gastados, no se escuchaban chirridos ni se percataban desniveles.

Rápidamente, llegó al baño y no se preocupó por cerrar la puerta. Al rato después, volvió a recorrer el mismo camino y alcanzó el lugar que le correspondía de la cama.

Su hermano estaba acostado de costado y de espaldas a él. Al igual que su gemelo, llevaba unos bóxers a diferencia del color. Éstos naranja con negro y los de Hikaru eran azules con verde. Misma marca de ropa.

Hikaru pegó su pecho a la espalda de su hermano, y pasando su mano derecha por sobre su cintura comenzó a acariciarle, frotando suavemente pero con persistencia en el lugar exacto donde se ubica el hueso saliente de la cadera, en el límite entre la zona abdominal y la pélvica.

- Kaaaaaoru, despierta ya, tenemos cosas que hacer – Le susurraba al oído, de manera rasposa pero consentida.

- Mmm… sii… ya voy… - Respondió al fin el otro hermano, de manera totalmente inocente. Le estaba costando bastante trabajo el tomar conciencia de la situación, apenas estaba abriendo los ojos. Aun así, un escalofrío le ayudó cuando sintió la respiración de alguien en su oído. Ese alguien tenía nombre, y Kaoru Hitachiin sabía bien cual era. No tardó en percibir el pellizco que le propinó el dominante, a modo que le doliera lo suficiente como para hacerle sobresaltar, sin propasarse.

- ¡Ahh! ¡Oye! ¿Qué…? – Hikaru había logrado lo que había propuesto. El recién despierto, al querer quejarse, instintivamente giró el cuerpo, poniéndose boca arriba para dejar esa posición comprometedora. El pícaro aprovechó para interrumpir su reclamo, atrapando sus labios entre los de él, introduciendo su lengua en la cavidad sin mayores inconvenientes.

- N-No… espe… espera… - Dijo Kaoru, luego de separarse forzosamente de aquellos labios. Le había sorprendido. A decir verdad no sabía cómo su hermano lograba despertarse con tan fogosas ganas de… de él.

- ¿No te gusta?

- Ehh… no, no es eso… es solo que… estoy recién despierto, no me he lavado los dientes...

- Ya lo sé, no importa.

- ¡Pero es que yo no lo quiero así! – Kaoru se levantó, sin antes llevarse consigo la sábana enredada que fue a parar al suelo. Se dirigió al baño y cerró la puerta con el seguro.

- Ja, ¿tienes miedo que entre al baño mientras estás ahí? – Dijo Hikaru con un elevado tono de voz. Su hermano no respondió.

El hermano gemelo que quedó en el cómodo colchón, se estiró para acomodar sus almohadas sobre el respaldo de la cama y poner sus manos entrelazadas detrás de su cabeza, flexionando sus brazos como si fuera a ejercitarse. Pasaron unos minutos y un decidido Kaoru salió del baño, dejando la luz encendida y la puerta abierta. Se iluminaba tenuemente el suelo y la cama, lo justo para llegar sin tropiezos hasta ella. Ya se había higienizado, y… no tenía mucha seguridad de que iba a hacer a continuación.

Encontró a su compañero en esa posición, y su cerebro pensó rápido. No quería mostrarse inferior y tímido, por lo que, priorizando lo anterior, decidió acercarse a paso seguro. Subió a la cama y rápidamente pasó su pierna izquierda por sobre la cintura de su hermano.

El de ropa interior azulada esbozó una sonrisa y liberó sus manos que estaban detrás de su cabeza para apretar la cintura de quien estaba encima, flexionando su pierna con intenciones de presionar la entrepierna de Kaoru, causando que se este se resbale hacia delante.

- ¡Ahh! Hikaru… - Le atribuyó a modo de reproche.

- Esto era lo que querías – Prosiguió, abalanzándose sobre el cuello de su hermano a la vez que se incorporaba para sentarse en la cama, directamente debajo de Kaoru. No le dejaba de sostener fuertemente por la cintura.

El que estaba encima, dejó descansar sus brazos en los hombros de su amado hermano, permanecieron un momento así, solo observándose. Curiosamente, Hikaru le había permitido una pausa.

No podía evitar pensar el peso que le caería a cuestas. Ciertamente, tenían dinero y no se verían con la necesidad de trabajar ni preocuparse demasiado con ese asunto, estaba claro…

_Estoy seguro de lo que siento por Hikaru. Es… una dolorosa adicción, obsesiva, sádica. Lo quiero, he compartido todo con él, todo lo que hemos vivido, ha sido juntos. Pero… dos chicos, nacidos de la misma madre, que se aman así… ¿está bien? _– A Kaoru se le heló la piel cuando llegó a formular esta pregunta en su mente.

El hermano restante había concluido retomar la tarea, y reemprendió el viaje que estaba haciendo con su boca. Ya se encargaba de besar con la mayor sutileza posible la piel de Kaoru para luego asestarle una mordida, provocando un confuso placer y un dulce dolor a su compañero. Antes de lo que esperaba, se encontró jugando con su clavícula a la vez que un pulgar lo hacía con uno de los dos botones rosados que adornaban su torso, rodeando su cintura con el otro brazo.

- Oye…

- ¿Qué?

- Crees que… ¿está bien lo que estamos haciendo? – El hermano consideró la posibilidad de compartir su duda con su compañero.

- ¿Ante los ojos de quién?

- ¿Ante los ojos de la sociedad?

- Está mal. – Hikaru se limitó a contestar la pregunta y nada más, hasta que añadió – Sin embargo, ante los ojos de cualquier persona que conozca el amor sincero y lo haya experimentado, estará completamente bien.

- ...

- Kaoru, no importa si lo que hacemos está avalado o no, nadie se ve perjudicado con esto.

Kaoru entendió el punto y se sintió con el ánimo suficiente como para emprender una actitud cooperativa y sumisa, confiaba en su hermano, y además no podía resistirse más. Sus instintos habían aflorado.

Las crecientes erecciones de ambos no tardaron en notarse por debajo de la aterciopelada tela de sus bóxers. Para ese entonces ya se habían excitado lo suficiente, dejando de lado los prejuicios y todo sentido común. Ningún razonamiento a excepción de los que alimentaban la perversión y el deseo eran permitidos. Cambiaron de posición, siendo el encuentro siempre liderado por Hikaru. Ahora Kaoru estaba tendido hacia abajo, apoyando su mentón sobre la almohada y sus manos a sus costados. El dominante se sentaba sobre la cama al lado de su hermano, sosteniendo su peso sobre la mano izquierda y con la mano derecha acariciándole las piernas y los muslos.

La ropa interior era un material excedente a estas alturas. De un rápido tirón, Hikaru se deshizo de la suya mientras que con un tirón más fuerte quitó las del otro Hitachiin, con una violencia destacable.

El culpable esperaba un gemido, una exclamación a modo de queja, hasta alguna reprimenda, pero Kaoru calló, cerrando los ojos y frunciendo el ceño. Corrió suerte de no haberle dolido, pero a fin de cuentas le gustaba que le trataran así, le agradaba ese juego, ese juego que solo Hikaru podía darle, y que sólo él le permitía participar.

A decir verdad, era una necesidad inversa y recíproca. Hikaru era quien más dependía de Kaoru. Conocía todos sus secretos, y esto incluía sus placeres y sus disgustos. Kaoru exclusivamente le permitiría a él estar en ese rol.

Quien cumplía con una actitud sumisa, extendió su mano hasta tocar el cajón de su mesita de noche y retirar de allí un frasquito pequeño. No necesitó enfocar sus ojos para distinguirlo, ya que además de este objeto, había un cuaderno y una lapicera. Un frasco era perfectamente diferenciable al tacto. Le hizo saber a Hikaru su pertenencia con un ademán y éste tomó la botellita entre su mano. Abrió la tapa con sus dedos pulgar e índice a la vez que aferraba el recipiente de lubricante con los dedos restantes. Se vio con la necesidad de acomodarse mejor para poder maniobrar con ambas manos, sosteniendo el lubricante con una y desparramando el sedoso y resbaloso líquido sobre la otra, recubriendo con abundante producto sus dedos índice, mayor y anular.

Le hubiese solicitado permiso si no fuera esta una escena repetida, como lo hizo la primera vez. No es que ya sean experimentados en este tipo de actividades, pero sí lo justo para no recurrir a formalismos.

Esto último no significaba que avanzara con prisa. Hikaru priorizaba la salud de su hermano, es real que le gustaba jugar a ser algo sádico y travieso, pero siempre con control.

Kaoru se sabía de memoria lo que estaba por venirse. Acomodó sus piernas y su cadera, estirándolas y alistándose mentalmente. Pronto, sintió como algo húmedo jugaba con su orificio anal. Era evidente que se pretendía con esto comenzar a dilatar el estrecho espacio.

- Mmmhh… Hikaru… -

- Ya estás… - Al cabo de unos minutos, el mismo dedo dejó ese trabajo para entrar de una estocada, hasta el fondo a lo que más daba.

- ¡AAAHHH! ¡Así no! ¡Duele! – Kaoru reaccionó instintivamente, no es biológicamente normal que suceda una penetración en ese lugar.

- No te duele, solo te incomoda… - Y tenía razón, la verdad es que no le dolía en lo absoluto. La inesperada intromisión provocó la exagerada reacción.

- Pero…

- Ya te acostumbrarás, como siempre lo haces – Terminó de decir Hikaru, cuando cedió a quitar el intruso que Kaoru tenía en su interior, al sentir como el mismo se contraía y tensaba.

- Oye, relájate amor. Confía en mí.

_¿Había oído bien? Naa… seguro fue su una trampa de su mente que se obligó a escuchar lo que quería escuchar._

Le sorprendió cuando vio a su hermano acercarse más hacia él, besándole la espalda y proporcionándole masajes en el cuello y los hombros. Lo quería, lo amaba. Si debía ser gentil, si debía ser poco sutil, si debía ser lo que debiese ser, lo sería para él.

- ¿Amor? ¿Me llamaste amor?

- Sí, te llamé amor… amor, jeje – Kaoru abandonó su posición para darse la vuelta y poder mirar a su hermano. Así, no se resistió y se echó sobre él, tomando su cara entre la palma de sus manos, cautivándolo con un beso mojado y apasionado. Es extra decir que Hikaru le correspondió, y le fue empujando hasta quedar encima de él, colando una mano hasta la intimidad de su compañero empezando a dar constantes roces a su miembro, encerrando la extremidad.

Kaoru eligió dejarse hacer, lo disfrutaba demasiado. No tenía fuerzas para tomar la iniciativa de nada ni participar con más actividad. Pasado un largo tiempo de trabajo y fuertes exhalaciones, la erección de Kaoru no fue ignorada e Hikaru usó toda su habilidad para hacerle llegar. Prestó especial atención a la punta del miembro, trazando surcos en la sensible piel, presionando levemente.

- Aaahhh… por favor… sigue

- Hmmm claro que sí – Hikaru le consentía, y le afirmaba con tono picaresco.

- AAHH! Ya casi… - Después de un tiempo, los gemidos de Kaoru eran bastante notorios. Claro que lo que menos le importaba en ese momento es que todos los habitantes de la casa estén prendidos como garrapatas a la puerta, escuchando.

- ¡Shh! Kaoru, nos descubrirán… me temo que tendré que detenerme – Dijo el hermano dominante. Le gustaba hacerse rogar, y tenía la resistencia y habilidad suficiente como para detenerse en el momento justo.

- No… ehh… - Le había sorprendido, una vez más.

- De todas maneras, no te quiero hacer llegar así – inmediatamente, Hikaru se posiciono de mejor manera y acomodó sus caderas entre la entrepierna del sumiso, logrando que ambos penes entraran en contacto. Por una reacción instintiva, Kaoru comenzó con un movimiento de vaivén hacia arriba y abajo, buscando mayor rozamiento. Hikaru también reaccionó, alejándose, y tomando ventaja de la distancia, encontró la botellita de lubricante la cual usó por segunda oportunidad, pero esta vez sobre su intimidad ya erecta. Subió la cadera de Kaoru para acomodar su miembro… y empujar.

Vio como Kaoru cerraba los ojos con fuerza mientras él le sostenía por las piernas, dejándolas descansar sobre sus hombros, a la vez que empujaba, lentamente y con paciencia, introduciendo su miembro hasta la mitad. Se retiró del interior de su hermano, para entrar un poco más apresurado, volviendo a enlentecer la penetración hasta llegar al fondo.

Se inclinó para alcanzar el rostro de Kaoru y besarlo apasionadamente, mientras dejaba que su miembro resbalara de su interior. Poco le importó, ya tendría tiempo para volver a su tarea. Ahora estaba asegurándose de que Kaoru estuviera bien.

Continuó besándole, esperando la correspondencia del otro que no tardó en hacerse presente. Hikaru sintió como la lengua de Kaoru exploraba la suya y se fusionaban. Le dio a entender que podía seguir con la actividad, por lo que un intruso, ya conocido, volvió a forzar la estrechez de su compañero, a la vez que excitaba su miembro, acompañando los movimientos rítmicos de su mano, con los de su cadera.

Al poco tiempo, y seguido de un descontrol de gemidos y movimientos, Hikaru terminó por derramarse dentro de su hermano, tras una fuerte embestida final. Kaoru tardó unos segundos más en dejarse correr en la mano de Hikaru.

El reloj ya no marcaba las 3:40, sino las 5:20. Tendrían poco tiempo para dormir, ¿pero que les importaba?... continuaron atendiéndose el uno al otro, bajando gradualmente su excitación, provocando que el sueño aparezca. Se durmieron, relajados y procurando descansar luego de tanta intimidad.

* * *

/****/

_Quién diría… estos dos terminaron por hacer más que sus actuaciones en el Host Club… ¡Pero miren! ¡Si Hikaru está desvistiendo a Kaoru! Juju… el sueño de todo fangirl está ante mis o…_- La vista de la narradora pasó a obstaculizarse por algo de color gris metálico.

- ¿Qué demo…? Ohh… Kyouya-senpai! :$ - El moreno, quien también había estado observando la habitación de los hermanos Hitachiin, decidió poner su notebook cerrada frente al rostro de la narradora, a pocos centímetros de ella.

- ¿No deberías estar viendo estas escenas, sabes? –En este preciso momento es cuando el de lentes hace su típico gesto de acomodarse sus gafas.

- Etto… tu tampoco deberías de... ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Es mi casa.

- ¡Pero estás viendo como un espectáculo la intimidad de otros!

- No…

- ¿Estás celoso de que mire…?

- ¡NO! – Kyouya perdió el control por un instante, pero lo remedió, retornando a su tono de voz calmado pero autoritario – Era predecible que estarías aquí, escondiéndote y satisfaciendo tus perversidades. Me parece inadecuado que una chica este viendo estas cosas.

- Ejemm… - La narradora se aclaró la garganta, aguantando las ganas de saltar encima del moreno.

- Ya, deberíamos irnos… estoy esperando una llamada importante. – La verdad era que la situación se estaba poniendo más embarazosa de lo que ya era con los hermanos.

/****/

* * *

Tardé, ya sé que tardé, pero he aquí un nuevo capítulo. Sinceramente, se me dificulta mucho escribir sobre cualquier relación de tipo incesto… pero creo que muchos/muchas fans de Ouran se quedaron con las ganas de ver más escenas indecorosas sobre estos hermanos... así que, bueno, he aquí el primer lemon. Ahora resta el último, entre Haruhi y Tamaki.

Me supongo que si llegaron hasta el final de este capítulo, es porque lo leyeron jeje xD espero que haya sido de su agrado y bueno, como dije en un principio y lo pudieron confirmar, la historia no avanza.

Pido disculpas si hay algún error ortográfico o gramatical que se me haya pasado por alto, no tuve tiempo de releerlo con atención. Han sido unas 7 carillas... no es mucho pero es más de lo que estoy habituada a escribir.

Saludos, y hasta el próximo capítulo. Que pasen una buena jornada.


End file.
